Fright Night  And the Children Shall Lead…
by ninewood
Summary: Set after Fright Night Magic Showdown, Peter Vincent guest hosts on a ghost hunting show and finds a mystery.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Look out!" Peter shouted over the howling wind blowing dirt and bits of stone around the room and Cassandra ducked down behind the large chunk of the ceiling. Peter had never believed in ghosts, but what sailed at him weren't exactly people and he ducked down next to Cassandra. The red mist soared through the air while a low moan roared around them and the black mist shrieked as it tried to get out of the way. The gray and white mists blocked the black mist as the chunks of marble sailed through the air and Cassidy smiled, looking over at her husband.

"Dougal, tell me you're filming this!" Cassidy shouted.

"Aye!" he shouted while moving closer as Peter looked at him and his eyes widened.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get back here!" Peter shouted as he pulled him down while a large chunk of marble flew over their heads and Dougal placed the digital video camera on the ground next to his leg. Sighing, Peter rolled his eyes when he sat against the wall and removed the silver flask out of his coat pocket. Opening the silver flask, he slugged back the Midori then swallowed as he swore loudly in his head and tried to remember how he got talk into this mess.

(A week earlier)

Las Vegas, Nevada

"Hold it!" Peter said while the lights came up and he looked up to see the young women he used in his act dangling from the harness wires. "What the hell was that? This isn't a fucking production of Peter Pan!"

"Can someone get me down? I'm getting air sick," Darcy said as she moved her arms then suddenly spun upside down. Her gossamer dress slided over her hips while she screamed and thrashed her arms around and Peter looked up at her. She swore at him as he smiled from noticing that she wasn't wearing any panties and one of the stage crew peeking out from behind the curtain, looking at him.

"Sorry, Mister Vincent, but this stuff is shot," one of the stage crew said and Peter glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, get them down and fix it!" Peter shouted as he waved his arms then stormed off the stage and headed for the lift. The management had promised him a month ago that they would get him new equipment for his act as he pushed the button and removed the silver flask from his coat pocket. Saluting the opening of the lift doors, he walked inside when he leaned against the back wall and slugged back some Midori. The lift doors opened when he walked down the small hallway and stood in front of the gas fireplace. The penthouse felt empty since Jane and Charlie had moved away and even more so since Cassandra went home to be with her sister, who was having a baby. She had called two days ago to tell him that the little shit hadn't been born yet and he found sleeping alone impossible. Sighing, Peter pulled the wig off while walking to the bar and placed the wig on the statue near one of the high back chairs. Turning around, he looked around the living room as he felt empty inside and wondered why he didn't just pack up and move on. It never bothered him before and he would have left if Charlie hadn't needed his help with Jerry, the vampire that killed Peter's father and mother.

"Shit," he said when the telephone suddenly rang and he placed his hand against his bare chest, feeling his heart slamming against his fingers. Walking to the wooden table, he picked up the receiver when he pushed the button and walked to the window, looking out at the casinos. "Yeah, what the fuck do you want?"

"Whoa, you sound like you're in a good mood," Cassandra said as he smiled and placed his forehead against the glass.

"Sorry about that. Things have gone to shit since you left. One of the girls has the flu, the rigging is shot and I cracked my toes into the end of the bed this morning," Peter said and peeled off the sideburns, moustache and goatee, putting them on the table.

"Poor baby," she teased and he sadly smiled, gently removing the fake eyebrow ring and placing the fake eyebrow ring on the table.

"When are you coming home?" he said with a slight whimper in his voice and could just picture her smiling.

"I have no idea. This kid has his own time table."

"Well, if he takes any longer, I am coming there and using a fucking plunger!" he said and Cassandra laughed then he head a muffled conversation and more laughing.

"Sorry, I just told my sister what you said. She said to tell you that you have permission if it takes any longer," she said as he softly smiled and walked to the high back chair, sitting down. His eyes widened when he heard a soft ripping sound then he stood up, reaching his hand behind him. "What was that noise?"

"Oh, it's just the end of a fucking bad day! My leather pants just ripped!" he said and placed the receiver on the cushion. He peeled the leather pants off as he held them up and looked at the large hole. Tossing the leather pants across the room, he growled when Cross, Cassandra's peregrine falcon familiar, flew down the stairs and he saw that it had his black, silk robe in its talons. He smiled when Cross let go of the black, silk robe and he placed the black, silk robe on then tied the black, silk robe closed, picking up the receiver. Cross landed on the back of the high back chair with the brown and white cushion and Peter sat down, crossing one ankle over the other.

"You still there?" she asked.

"Yeah, just putting my robe on," he said and thought he heard a soft growl coming from the other end of the line. "Was that you?"

"Yeah, sorry, but the thought of you in that robe…"

"Ah, well, don't give yourself any bad girl ideas while your sister's around. She might get the wrong idea about me," he teased, pulling the black, silk robe closed.

"Oh, she already knows what you're like," she teased and he arched an eyebrow.

"What are you telling her?"

"Nothing," she teased and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "I have to go. Talk to you later."

"Ok," he sighed then listed to her end the call and looked at the receiver. Pushing the button, he placed the receiver on the table when he got up then walked to the stairs and went upstairs.

London, England

The sunlight cast shadows on the walls when the radio clicked on and the woman's voice broadcasted the morning traffic report. Sighing, Cassidy Butcher half opened her eyes when she snuggled against her husband and Douglas Fitzgibbons slid his arm around her. He never minded that she kept her maiden name for profession reasons and he felt a cool tingle move through him as she circled his left nipple with her finger.

"Good morning," he sighed as she rested her head on the center of his chest and he lightly whimpered when she gently squeezed his nipple between her finger and thumb. Cassidy smiled as his heart started beating faster as she stroked and pinched his nipple then rose up on her elbow and slid her lips around his nipple. Rolling his eyes, Dougal rubbed his face with his hands as she suckled and swirled her tongue around his nipple then kissed down his chest while moving the duvet and bedding down and a soft growl vibrated in the back of his throat. Cassidy made light butterfly kisses on his stomach while reaching over with her hand and stroked the thick, curly hairs on his chest. Crawling on top of him, she slid her hands along his sides while moving up and kissed his lips, feeling his hands moving up her arms. His hands slid down to her sides then moved up to her breasts as she sighed into his mouth and he cupped her breasts in his hands, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over the tip of her nipples. Moving up a bit, she felt his lips slide over her nipple when the sound of someone knocking on the door made her look up and Dougal smiled, placing his hands behind his head. "Who is it?"

"Me," a little voice said and Cassidy smiled, rolling her eyes.

"Me who?" she asked, looking at the door then rolled off of him and pulled the duvet and bedding up to cover herself.

"Campbell," the little voice said and they looked at each other.

"Come in," Dougal said as the door opened and four year old Campbell walked in the room and headed for the bed. Campbell had black hair like Dougal, but green eyes like Cassidy and was wearing Kung Fu Panda footed pajamas. He looked at Dougal with sad, puppy eyes as Dougal sat up and placed the pillow behind his back. "What's wrong?"

"Brendan locked me out of the bathroom and I really have tae pee," Campbell said as he looked down at the floor and Cassidy looked up at Dougal, who had a look of anger in his eyes.

"Go use ours," he said as Campbell nodded his head then went into the bathroom while Cassidy got out of bed and placed her dressing gown on. She followed Campbell into the bathroom when she closed the door and turned the light on and Dougal got out of bed, placing his dressing gown on. Walking out of the room, he walked down the hallway when he walked to the closed door and thumped his fist on the door. "Open the door!"

He waited for a few seconds when the door opened and four year old Brendan looked up at him and blinked his eyes a few times. He had blonde hair like Cassidy, but blue eyes like Dougal and was wearing Kung Fu Panda footed pajamas.

"Why did you lock your brother out of the bathroom?"

"Because I got here first," Brendan said and Dougal leaned against the wall, looking down at him.

"There are two loos in there, you ken."

"But I cannae pee with him in here," Brendan moaned while Cassidy and Campbell walked closer and Dougal looked over at her and sighed.

"How is it that these two used tae race tae see who could go tae the bathroom first and now this one doesnae want him in there?"

"I have…" Cassidy started to say when the telephone in the bedroom rang and Dougal slightly smiled, taking hold of Campbell's hand.

"Go on. I'll deal with these two," he said as she half ran down the hallway and went into the bedroom. She half jumped on the bed when she picked up the receiver and pushed the button.

"Hello?" she asked, placing the pillow behind her head.

"Hey, Cass, sorry to wake you, but the head office has a new assignment for you," her manager, Simon Bellows, said as she sighed and looked at the shadows moving across the ceiling. Five years ago she had experienced supernatural phenomenon when she and Dougal moved into a Victorian style house that turned out to be haunted and it took the help of a childhood friend to rid the house of whatever entity haunted the house. The experience prompted them to take up paranormal investigation and her television show, Paranormal UK, was one of the highest rated show on the BBC.

"And where is this new assignment?"

"It's Angel Grove," he said as she sat up on the bed and her eyes widened.

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No, and they want you to have a special guest investigator. It seems they want a big ratings boost for their US ratings," he said and she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Who do they have in mind?"

"Some wanker called Peter Vincent," Simon said as she dropped the receiver onto the bed and ran out of the bedroom, heading down the hallway. "Hello? Cass, are you still there? Hello?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Las Vegas, Nevada

The town car pulled up to the curb when the door opened and Peter got out of the car, closing the door behind him. He looked at the cookie cutter style houses as he placed the sunglasses on and walked up the path, placing his hands into the pocket of his jeans. He glanced to his right when he noticed an elderly woman standing near the hedge and a creepy feeling moved through him. Walking up the stairs, he waved at her, but the elderly woman just looked at him and he sighed, pressing the button. The doorbell chimed as he started rocking back and forth on his heels then noticed the elderly woman walking away and Peter jumped when the door opened.

"Hello," Jane said as she opened the door and Peter walked by her, going inside. Peter had insisted on hiring a decorator for Jane and Charlie's new house, but had instructed that they listen to Jane when it came to her tastes and he smiled at the modest, but elegant furniture and decorations.

"Nice," he said with a nod of approval and Jane smiled, rolling her eyes. "By the way, who's your creepy neighbor?"

"Oh, you mean Mrs. Oswald?" Jane asked as Peter walked to the couch and sat down, crossing his legs. "She thinks you're…."

"Yeah?" he asked while arching an eyebrow and she sat on the couch next to him.

"She thinks you're my ex-husband," she said and he turned slightly to look at her.

"And where did she get that idea?"

"Charlie told her," she said while Peter's eyes widened and his mouth slightly fell open. "Well, how else were we going to explain your coming and going."

"But she looked at me like I was some sort of sex offender!"

"She is one of those marriage is forever kind of people," Jane said with a small smile and Peter softly laughed, placing his head back against the top of the couch.

"Ok, seeing that I'm your ex-husband, why did we break up? Was I fooling around with my secretary?" he asked while wiggling his eyebrows up and down and she gently smacked his stomach.

"No, it was nothing like that. We…we just fell out of love with each other," she said and he sat up, placed his forearms on his thighs and nodded his head.

"Is that what happened with you and Charlie's dad?"

"No, he just didn't come home one night. I called around and one of his friends told me that he wanted out of our marriage," she said and Peter saw the sadness in her eyes.

"No offense, but he was an asshole," he said and Jane softly smiled at him. The front door opened then closed as Charlie walked by the living room and Peter stood up, folding his arms across his chest as Charlie stopped and gave him a blank look. "And where have you been, young man?"

"Why do you care?" Charlie asked and Peter walked closer, locking eyes with him.

"Well, seeing that I'm your father, I have a right to know," Peter said as Charlie gave him a confused look then realized what was going on and Peter widened his eyes. "I'm waiting!"

"I was over at Amy's and we were studying. Her mom was in the room the whole time," Charlie said while Peter scanned him with his eyes then they both broke up laughing and Peter gently nudged him. "Guess Mom told you about our excuse to why you're always coming and going, hunh?"

"Yeah," Peter said, nodding his head.

"What are you doing here?"

"Cassy is out of town and I'm tired of room service," Peter said then turned and looked at Jane, who had a big smile on her face and he stuck his tongue out at her. "And I missed your mom's cooking."

'You must be desperate," Charlie whispered as Peter gave him a stern looked and wagged a finger at him.

"Just for that, you are grounded!" he said and Charlie looked from him to Jane, who got up and walked to Peter then stood beside him.

"Mom, are you going to let him do that?" Charlie asked and Jane gave Peter a slight smile and he gave her a blank look.

"Gee, if I'm always the bad guy, I can see where this marriage went wrong," Peter said then they started laughing and Charlie sighed, rolled his eyes and headed for the stairs. "You're still grounded!"

"Fuck you!" Charlie said as he went upstairs and Jane shrugged, heading for the kitchen. Peter stood in the hallway then jumped when the theme from Ghostbusters filled the air and he took his cell phone out of his pocket and pushed the button after he saw who was calling him.

"Hello, Murray," Peter said as he walked to the couch then sat down and slid his shoes off before placing his feet on the coffee table.

"Hello," his agent said as Peter folded one ankle over the other and gently swayed his feet side to side.

"What's up?"

"Have you ever heard of Paranormal UK?"

"Yeah, I watch it from time to time."

"Well, the BBC wants you to co-host the new episode. Don't worry about the show. The Hard Rock's going to cancel until the new equipment is installed. And, yes, you're going to get paid for doing the show and for the cancelled shows," Murray said as Peter waited for him to stop talking and leaned his head against the back of the couch.

"Let me guess. If I DON'T do the show then I'm out of a job, yeah?" Peter asked as he remembered the last time Murray wanted him to do something. He ended up facing not only a crazed killer, but a demon and he swore he would never let Murray con him again into doing something he didn't want to do.

"No, but the host of the show would be out of a job."

"And I care because….?"

"I think she's an old friend of yours. Do you remember a Cassidy Butcher?" Murray asked as Peter sat up and looked at the cell phone. "Peter, are you still there?"

"Yeah," he said then placed his feet back on the coffee table and sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers and thumb. "So, if I'm reading you right, if I don't do this then she is out of a job?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"Are you sure you're not a part time black mailer, Murray? You always know how to get me to do shit that I wouldn't normally do."

"Just know how to push the right buttons, Mate. Anyway, I have you booked for the red eye to London" he said then ended the call and Peter pushed the button, looking at the cell phone. Sighing, he placed the cell phone in his pocket and left the room as he went to tell Jane he needed a rain check on dinner.

London, England

"I still think this is a bad mistake," Dougal said while they stood at the terminal gate and Cassidy sighed, placing her head against his arm.

"Simon said it would help with the US ratings," she said and he rolled his eyes.

"Dinnae they ken that he's a menace? He burned down our house!"

"It was the only way to get rid of that thing. Besides, he went back in to get you after that thing grabbed you.

"Aye, I'll give him points for that, but I told him the next time I saw him that I would….Oh God!" he said when Peter walked closer and Cassidy's eyes widened. She glanced up from his leather boots to his skin tight, leather pants to his leather coat and watched the necklaces sway across his bare chest. He had tied the wig into a ponytail as she looked at the sideburns, moustache, eyebrow ring and the goatee and the tattoos on his neck and bare chest.

"Hello, sorry about the wait, the security people wanted a few words with me," Peter said with a smile then closed Cassidy's mouth and titled his head to one side. "Better stop that or you'll attract flies."

"Peter….is that really you?" she asked as he arched an eyebrow and titled his head to one side.

"The last time I look," he said then kissed her cheek and looked at Dougal. "How's it going, Mate?"

"What the hell happened tae you?" he asked and Peter gave him a blank look while blinking his eyes a few times.

"Nothing, this is how I look now," he said then looked around and placed his hands on his hips. Cassidy looked down at his hands, black nail polished nails and rings when she noticed the impressing of his cock against the leather and a blush moved across her cheeks. "Enjoying the view?"

"What?" she asked as she quickly looked up and he grinned at her, wagging a finger at her. She lightly coughed when a luggage handler brought a trolley with Peter's luggage and Peter gave him some money, watching the man walk away. "Shall we get going?"

"Lead the way!" Peter said as he slid his arm around her then looked at Dougal and smiled. "Be a good boy and bring that!"

Dougal growled when he started pushing the trolley as he watched Peter's hand slid down to Cassidy's bottom and Dougal imagined himself shoving Peter's hand up his arse.

The front door opened as Cassidy, Dougal and Peter walked in and Dougal and Peter placed the luggage on the floor while Cassidy closed the door. She watched Peter walking around the front room as he looked at the family photographs and he turned, smiling sweetly at him.

"Come on. Let's get you unpacked," Dougal said as Peter followed him up the stairs and they headed down the hallway. Peter peeked into the bedroom as he saw the Disney characters painted on the walls and he sadly smiled, walking faster to catch up with Dougal.

"How old are your kids?" he asked when Dougal stopped and turned, glaring at him with a look of fire in his eyes.

"Let's get one thing straight. You are NAE tae go anywhere near my sons, got me?" he asked and Peter nodded his head. Dougal dropped the luggage to the floor then left the room when Peter closed the door and looked around the room. The room was nicely decorated as he peeked into the bathroom then picked up the two smaller pieces of luggage and walked in the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"For the last time, I am not calling Simon and telling him that we're not doing Angel Grove," Cassidy said as Dougal sat at the table and sipped on the tea she had made him.

"Did you see him? Shite, he looks like one of those blokes you'd see on Britain's Most Wanted! And he asked aboot the boys! Rest assured that he isnae going anywhere near…." Dougal said when the front door opened then closed and he got up, walking into the doorway. Campbell and Brendan were taking their coats and shoes off when Campbell looked over at the stairs and blinked his eyes a few times when he saw Peter standing halfway up the stairs.

"Well, hello, who are you two?" Peter asked as he came down the stairs and scratched the back of his head. He had removed the makeup and wasn't wearing the wig, goatee, moustache, fake eyebrow ring or the sideburns as Cassidy looked at him and bother Cassidy and Dougal had stunned looks on their faces. What Peter was wearing was a white shirt, a tan jumper, jeans and leather boots and Campbell and Brendan smiled at him while Cassidy and Dougal walked closer.

"I'm Campbell and he's Brendan," Campbell said and Brendan nodded his head.

"Well, I'm Peter. Pleased to meet you," Peter said as they shook hands then Peter looked at Dougal and Cassidy and Peter turned, placing his hands behind his back. "Is this better?"

"Uh, yeah, that's fine," Cassidy said as he smiled then she turned and looked at the boys. "Right, tea's ready. Let's go,"

Walking behind the boys, Peter walked by Dougal as Peter winked at him then headed for the kitchen and Dougal growled, giving him daggered looks as he walked down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The room was dark while Peter rested on his back and watched the shadows moving on the ceiling. Watching Dougal and Cassidy with the twins made the emptiness in his heart grow as he thought about what he'd be like as a father then he thought about Charlie and wondered if they had adopted each other in a weird sort of way. Charlie needed a father and Peter had filled the void. True, he never expected to, but he did know that if any supernatural force, or a school bully for that matter, would try and harm Charlie, they would have to get through him first. As for Jane, she was a good friend and she taught him that the answer to every bad thing that came his way wasn't found at the bottom a bottle. Cassandra taught him that he had people to care about other than himself, but there was a part of him that wondered when it was all going to fall apart.

"Will you knock it off? There's no point in jinxing yourself," he said softly when he rolled onto his side and looked at the wall. It took a long time for him to fall asleep as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep and tears gently trickled down his cheeks.

The black vans moved down the road while Peter looked out of the window and placed the side of his head against the glass. Cassidy looked back at him as he softly smiled at her and she saw the sadness in his eyes. She had tried to talk him into appearing without his makeup and leather clothing, but he had told her this was how the public saw him and she sighed, turning back to look at the road.

"Are we there yet?" Peter asked, brushing some hair from his eyes.

"Nae yet," Dougal said and Peter sat back in the seat then looked at what looked like a television remote and picked it up, turning it side to side.

"What is this?" he asked as Cassidy turned and looked at what Peter had in his hand.

"That is an E.M.F. detector. It registers the high electromagnetic forces in the air and there is a theory that spirits use E.M.F. to manifest. If someone is sensitive to E.M.F., they mistake what they're seeing as spirits when it's just their minds playing tricks on them and my advice for someone who is sensitive to E.M.F. is to leave and see if they feel a difference," she said.

"Do they feel a difference?"

"Yeah," she said and Peter placed the E.M.F. detector on the seat. A few minutes later the black vans stopped at the iron gate as they looked at the gray stone wall stretching out for miles in both directions and Peter thought back to all the old horror movies he has seen as a kid.

"Come on in. We're dying to meet you," he said softly as the door to the guard house opened and a tall man with balding, black hair walked toward the black vans while Dougal opened the window, looking at him.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but this is private property," the security guard said and Cassidy leaned over Dougal and smiled at the man.

"Tell his lordship that Cassidy Butcher is here. I'm sure he's expecting us," she said as the security guards softly snorted then turned, walking back to the guard station.

"You sure this is the right place?" Peter asked as she looked at him then jumped when Dougal softly smacked her bottom and both Dougal and Peter laughed. The security guard came out of the guard station while Cassidy sat down on the passenger seat as the gate slowly opened and the black vans moved down the drive. The lush estate spread out before them while Peter looked at the thick grouping of fruit trees and blinked his eyes a few times. The black vans moved along the drive when they came to a circular drive in front of a gray stone manor house and a marble fountain sat at the center of the circular drive. The manor house sent a cold chill through Peter as he looked at the cathedral shapes windows, the French doors and the bushes which were neatly trimmed in perfect squares. What focused his attention were the plastic coverings and scaffolding and the soft sound of construction filled the air. He then noticed the white vans parked near a large oak tree as he titled his head to one side and Cassidy frowned, blinking her eyes a few times.

"Wonder what's going on," Dougal said as the black vans parked near the marble stairs and Dougal leaned on the steering wheel, scratching an itch in the corner of his left eye. Cassidy, Dougal and their crew got out of the black vans while Peter looked straight ahead then jumped after Cassidy tapped on the glass and he growled, flipping her off.

"Are you coming?" she asked after he rolled down the window and he sighed, slightly nodding his head. She opened the door as he got out of the black van then stretched his arms over his head and she closed the door. Taking his hand, they walked toward the marble fountain as they stood near the edge of the marble fountain and Peter looked up, watching the water dribbling down from the pedestal. Sitting on a pedestal were four, marble cherubs with smiling faces as Peter frowned and arched his eyebrow up.

"Can I borrow that?" he asked while pointing to the camera around Cassidy's neck as she looked down and nodded, removing the camera from around her neck and handed the camera to him. She showed him how the camera worked as he pointed the camera up at the cherub and saw that the cherub was holding its cock in its hands. Water streamed out of the cherub's cock as Peter softly laughed then pushed the button and took a photograph of the cherub.

"What are you smiling at?" she asked as he showed her the photograph of the cherub and her eyes went wide. "That's gross!"

"Guess that's why it's up there," he said with a grin and she sighed, roiling her eyes. Peter slowly walked around the fountain as he used the camera to check the other three cherubs and they were also holding their cocks while water poured out of their cocks. He took three more photographs while one of the large doors opened and a tall man with gray hair and green eyes walked down the marble stairs, heading toward them.

"Hello," Lord William Cummings said as Cassidy turned to him and softly smiled. One of the cameramen had been filming their arrival as well as Peter taking photographs of the cherubs when the cameraman turned the camera on Cassidy and Lord Cummings and they shook hands. "I am Lord William Cummings."

"I'm Cassidy Butcher," Cassidy said.

"Yes, I recognize you from the television," he said then looked at Peter, who was showing the some of the crew the photographs he took, and Lord Cummings frowned, arching an eyebrow at him. "Who is that?"

"Oh, that's my special guest host," she said as she called Peter's name and Peter nodded, placed the camera strap around his neck and ran to her. He stood next to her while Lord Cummings looked him over and Peter gave him a blank look. "Lord Cummings, this is Peter Vincent."

"Hello," Peter said as he held his hand out, but Lord Cummings only looked at his hand and placed his hands behind his back.

"Hello," Lord Cumming said then looked at Cassidy and Peter frowned, placing his hand down. Cassidy could see the anger in Peter's eyes as she barely shook her head and Peter sighed, slightly rolling his eyes.

"Your Lordship, if you don't mind me asking, what's with all the scaffolding and plastic?" Cassidy asked and Lord Cummings looked at the scaffolding then looked down at his feet.

"I am sorry about the mess, but there was some rather violent activity the other night. Most of the windows were blown out and something blew a large hole in the wall."

"Does this happen often?"

"Yes."

"How long have you owned this place?" Peter asked and Lord Cummings looked at him.

"I bought the estate two months ago."

"Did you know the history of the estate before you bought it?" Cassidy asked.

"Yes, but I didn't know how bad it was until a month ago."

"What sort of experiences have you had in the house?"

"There have been reports of voices, footsteps, the sounds of children laughing or playing, crying, moaning and, of course, violent activity."

"Well, let's go inside and you can give us the history of the house and where the hot spots are," Cassidy said as they headed for the marble stairs and Peter sighed, looking up at the fourth floor windows. A cold chill moved through him as he felt like someone was watching then he shrugged and half ran up the marble stairs to catch up with them. The large, oak door opened as they walked inside and Peter looked at the tall man with balding blonde hair and ice blue eyes and glared at the man for looking down his nose at him. The main hallway was decorated with elegant and posh furniture, plants in marble vases, highly polish tile flooring, expensive rugs, fine art work and portraits on the walls and four crystal chandelier hung from the chains on the ceiling.

"Shit," the cameraman whispered as they stood in the main hall and the stairwell curved to the left and to the right. What caught Peter's attention was a portrait of a tall, young woman with long, snow white hair and sea green eyes above a oak table with marble statues and the young woman was wearing a white gown and shoes. Peter used the camera to get a close up of the face of the young woman and her eyes seem to lock with his. Lowering the camera, he walked toward the stairs as he looked up at the portrait and placed his hand on the railing.

"What are you looking at?" Cassidy asked as he turned around then walked to her and looked at Lord Cummings.

"Who is that?" Peter asked while pointing to the portrait and Lord Cummings looked at the portrait, slightly smiling.

"That is Lady Angelica Davenworth-Cromstoke. Her husband, Lord Henry, built this house for her after they had gotten married in the late eighteen hundreds. You see, Angel Grove was named after her and Lord Henry had imported large variety of fruit trees so she would have fresh fruit in the morning. I know it sounds odd, but they were madly in love with each other. Their fathers, you see, had been business associates and Lord Henry and Lady Angelica had grown up together. It was only a matter of time before they were married and their wedding was the event of the summer season. When they moved here, the first thing Lady Angelica did was have a gala to get to know the neighbors and everyone adored them. It was eight years later that tragedy struck," Lord Cummings said and Cassidy nodded her head for him to continue. "Lady Angelica became ill and was diagnosed with TB."

"Oh," Cassidy sighed and Lord Cummings nodded his head.

"She was tended to by her lady servant, Gretchen Miller, but died shortly after their daughter's second birthday. Now, Gretchen Miller had been Lady Angelica's lady servant and best friend since they were children and it was Lord Henry's idea for Gretchen to come with them and Gretchen became the nanny to their two children, Robert and Emily."

"He must have been fucking her on the side," the cameraman whispered and Peter gave him a stern look.

"He must have been devastated when Lady Angelica died," Peter said and Lord Cummings looked at him and nodded his head.

"Lord Henry left the country for his summer house in Scotland and left Gretchen to tend the children. It was three months later when he returned and everyone was shocked when he returned with a wife," Lord Cummings said. Suddenly a loud moan filled the air when the room shook violently and the crystals on the chandeliers clanked together. Peter looked up at the chandelier over Lord Cummings as the chandelier swung violently then a loud clanking sound filled the air and Peter widened his eyes. Moving quickly, Peter tackled Lord Cummings to the ground as the chandelier crashed to the floor and shards of crystal flew into the air.

"Fuck!" Cassidy said as everyone got off the floor and Peter looked up at the ceiling, watching the remains of the chain slowly swinging side to side. "Are you alright, Sir?"

"Yes," Lord Cummings said then turned to Peter and held his hand out. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Peter said still looking at the chain as he shook hands with him and the chill moving through him turned ice cold.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Maybe you should show us where the activity is," Cassidy said as Lord Cummings nodded his head and they headed for the stairs. Going up the stairs, Peter looked at the portrait when he noticed again the sadness in Lady Angelica's eyes and he titled his head to one side. "Peter, we're going this way,"

"Coming," Peter said as he half ran up the stairs to the left and they walked down the hallway. After going up to the fourth floor, they walked down the hallway when they stopped at the twin doors and Lord Cummings turned, looking at them.

"This is the master bedroom," he said as he opened the twin doors and they walked into the elegantly decorated bedroom. At the back of the room was a large bed with dark blue bedding and canopy and to the right of the room was a large, marble fireplace with vases filled with flowers on the mantel. Cassidy watched while Dougal and Peter walked to the large, marble fireplace then stood inside the fireplace as the cameraman laughed and Dougal and Peter looked up the chimney flue, barely seeing the clouds moving across the sky.

"Will you two get out of there," Cassidy scolded as they stuck their tongue out at her and walked out of the fireplace. Cassidy was relieved to see they didn't leave any footprints on the oriental rug and they stood next to her while she gave them a stern look that made them feel like scolded three year olds. "What the history of this room?"

"Well, from what I have been told, Lord Henry died in this room after suffering a near fatal stroke and no one can sleep in here due to loud moans, things moving and there have been reports of a red mist that floats around the room," Lord Cummings said and Cassidy nodded while Dougal wrote on a pad of paper he had with him. Peter had noticed him writing things down as Peter looked at the bed and slowly walked closer. The air was ice cold as he stood in front of the trunk at the foot of the bed and Peter held his right hand out. Suddenly it felt like someone had picked him up when he flew backwards then landed hard on the floor and the cameraman swore as he got out of the way.

"Shit, Peter, you ok?" Cassidy asked as he sat up on his elbows and shook his head out. She was amazed that the wig had stayed on as Lord Cummings knelt next to him and Peter growled, glaring at the bed,

"I am sorry," Lord Cummings said as Cassidy carefully helped Peter off the floor and Peter straightened out the leather coat, nodding his head.

"Did you catch any of that on camera?" Cassidy asked and the cameraman nodded. Cassidy and Peter walked to the cameraman while he found the footage and Peter winced when he saw himself being lifted into the air and thrown like a ragdoll. "Wait, what is that?"

"I really can't tell," the cameraman said while looking at the screen and Peter looked back at the bed. He wasn't sure if he had seen something moving above the bed when he sighed and folded his arms over his chest. Lord Cummings led them out of the room as they went down the hallway and Peter felt like they were being followed. The hair on his neck rose under the wig as he sighed and they stopped in front of a door.

"This was Gretchen Miller's room," Lord Cummings said as he tried to open the door, but the door stayed shut and pushed on the door. "Funny, it seems to be locked."

"Let me try," Peter said as he walked to the door and tapped on the wood. "Gretchen, come on, open the door. It's alright. We just want to come in and say hello."

They watched as Peter opened the door and looked into the room. The walls were a soft ivory color and the elegant furniture was done in a white wood. The room had a feminine feel to it as he walked in and looked at the portrait over the fireplace. Lady Angelica was standing next to a young woman with long, black hair and gray eyes and both of them were smiling. He walked to the fireplace as he looked up at the young woman and titled his head to one side.

'Hello, Gretchen," he said softly while the others walked into the room and the door suddenly slammed closed behind them.

"What activity is in this room?" Cassidy asked.

"People have seen a woman in gray walking around in here and the woman seems to be weeping," Lord Cummings said and Peter placed his hands behind his back while looking at the portrait.

"Why are you weeping?" he asked softly when he felt something tugging on his leather coat and he spun around in a small circle.

"You ok, Peter?" Cassidy asked as he looked at her and placed his hands on his hips.

"Something just tugged on my coat."

"Are you sure?" she asked and he nodded his head. He then felt what felt like tiny fingers stroking his pinkie when he moved his hand up and frowned. "What happened?"

"Someone's touching me."

"Did they scratch you?"

"No, just touching my pinkie."

"Sounds like someone is trying tae get your attention," Dougal said and Peter frowned, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Great," Peter sighed as they walked to the door and he turned, looking back at the portrait. "Thank you, Gretchen."

They headed down the hallway while Peter felt like someone was holding onto his pinkie and a cool tingle moved up his arm. Whatever it was seemed to be comfortable with him as he looked down to his right and his right hand was slightly swinging back and forth. As they approached the twin doors, whatever it was violently pulled his hand back and nearly spun him around to face the other way.

"Peter?" Cassidy asked as he looked down and felt a tight pressure on his pinkie.

"Someone doesn't want me to go in there," he said then knelt down and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "Hey now, it's alright."

"_No go." _was what he heard in his ear as a cool breeze moved over the right side of his face and he smiled, tilting his head to one side.

"You don't want me to go in there?"

"_No go."_

"Peter?" Cassidy asked as he looked at her and she walked closer, standing next to him.

"I'm right. Just conversing with my little, invisible friend," he said as he stood up and Cassidy looked at Lord Cummings.

"What is that room?"

"This is the nursery," Lord Cummings said as she walked closer and he opened the twin doors. The room was elegantly decorated with storybook characters painted on the walls and wooden toys and children's books sat on the shelves. Sitting on a small, brass bed was an old rag doll and a small tea set sat on the small, wooden table. Peter stood in the doorway as his right hand shook and he bent his pinkie in a bit.

"What happened in this room?"

"Well, from what I have been told, shortly after Lord Henry died, they found his second wife, Rebecca, in here and she had committed suicide. The maid found her body here," Lord Cummings said as he stood between the small beds and he pointed toward the wall. "The maid said Rebecca had slit her wrist and had written something in her own blood before she died. In fact, the stain on the rug is supposed to be her blood."

The cameraman walked closer as he filmed the red stain on the carpet when something made him pan the camera up to the wall and his eyes widened. He nearly dropped the camera when he backed up, handed Cassidy the camera and ran out of the room. Puzzled, Cassidy moved the video back when her mouth dropped open and Lord Cummings looked over her shoulder at the small screen. Written on the wall in what appeared to be blood was MAKE THEM STOP CRYING, but there was nothing on the wall and they looked at each other with stunned looks on their faces. Dougal took the camera as he pushed the button and Cassidy softly coughed, trying to get her composure back.

"What, uh, what goes on in this room?" she asked and Lord Cummings sighed, looking at the wall.

"The doors slam open and closed, the toys and books sail off the shelves and a black mist is seen floating around the room," he said when, as if cued, the toys sailed off the shelves and slammed into the far wall. A loud screeching sound filled the air as they covered their ears then ran out of the room and the twin doors slammed shut in their faces. Peter was looking at them while Cassidy noticed his right pinkie was hooked like he was holding onto someone's finger as he walked closer and saw the fear in her eyes.

"Is there any more hot spots of activity?" she asked.

"This way," Lord Cummings said as he led them to the stairs and Peter looked down at his shaking hand.

"Come on now, it's alright," he said as whatever it was squeezed his finger and he turned, walking down the hallway to catch up with the others.

Lord Cummings has given them some rooms for the night as Peter stood at the window, watched Cassidy's crew taking equipment out of the black vans and sipped on the Midori in his silver flask. That tiny voice in his head was screaming for him to get the fuck out of Dodge as he saw Dougal and Cassidy talking with some of the workers and he could tell that she wasn't happy with what they were telling her. Turning around, Peter placed the cap on the silver flask while walking to the coatrack and placed the silver flask in the pocket of his leather coat. He then noticed the full length mirror while he walked closer and looked at his reflection. He removed the wig, makeup, sideburns, moustache, eyebrow ring and goatee when he thought he saw movement behind him as he spun around, but there was nothing behind him and a small smile spread across his face.

"So, someone wants to play, eh?" he asked then heard a little girl's giggling and he smiled, arching his eyebrow. He stalked the room as the giggling grew louder when he saw the curtains fluttering in an invisible wind and he grinned, moving closer. "I see you!"

Peter moved closer as the curtains fluttered back and forth when he pulled the curtains back, but nothing was there and a small blast of cold air moved by him. Peter ran around the room while whatever it was kept one step ahead of him when he stopped near the fireplace and heard the giggling coming from behind him. Quickly, he turned around, but nothing was there and he scrunched up his face, scratching the back of his head.

"You're tricky!" he said as the giggling grew louder then stopped when the door slammed opened and Peter's heart raced after seeing something in the doorway. Whatever it was had no human shape, but was solid black and the black shape drifted closer. Peter felt something behind him as whatever it was hugged his lower legs and Peter stood straighter, balling his hands into fists. "I don't know what you are, but I want you to get the fuck out of here! Go on! Get!"

The black mass floated inches in front of his face as he watched the black tendrils of mist floating before his eyes and he clenched his jaw tighter.

"I said get out!" Peter shouted as the black mist retreated back out of the room and the door slammed shut. Peter felt whatever was hugging his lower legs let go as he reached behind him and felt tiny fingers in his hand. "Don't be afraid. It's gone."

"_Bad word." _was what he heard as he smiled then shook his head and gently squeezed the small fingers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After a quick shower and changing into his Beatles t-shirt, jeans, sneakers and a denim jacket, Peter walked out of the house and watched Cassidy talking to Dougal and one of the cameramen. Sitting on the stairs, he sighed then took the silver flask out of the pocket of his denim jacket and opened the cap. He sipped on the Midori when he felt his cell phone vibrating when he took the cell phone out of his pocket and smiled after reading the name on the screen. Pushing the button, he slid behind the columns when he sat back against the column and bent his legs up.

"Hello, Beautiful," he said as Cassandra laughed and he sipped on the Midori.

"Hello, where are you? I called the penthouse and only got the machine," she said and he wished he was there with her instead of where he was and softly sighed, looking up at the cherubs carved into the marble archway.

"I'm in London," he said then told her what was going on and sipped on the Midori.

"Do you have any idea what those masses are?"

"Not a clue," he sighed when he smiled and half closed his eyes. "Shit, I wish you were here. We could slip off and see how many rooms we can have sex in before they catch us."

"Well, we could do it over the phone."

"Hold on," he said as he got up then walked back in the house and headed up the stairs. He glanced at the portrait of Lady Angelica as he nodded his head then ran up the stairs and felt his cock straining against his jeans. A few minutes later he ran in the bedroom when he closed the door and prayed that his little friend was gone. He didn't mind having phone sex, but having an invisible audience was something he wasn't comfortable with and quickly looked around the room. He stripped off the denim jacket after placing the cell phone on the night table when he dropped the denim jacket on the floor and went to lie on the bed. His cock throbbed against his zip as he propped the pillow behind his head and picked up the cell phone. "Ok, now where were we?"

"We were about to have phone sex," she said as he kicked his sneakers off and looked up at the ceiling.

"Do you want to start?"

"Ok, tell me, are you wearing a shirt with buttons or a t-shirt?"

"I'm wearing my Beatles t-shirt."

"Sit up and slowly take it off," she said as he sat up and slowly removed the t-shirt. Smiling, he tossed the t-shirt across the room then flopped down on the bed and picked up the cell phone.

"Ok, now what?"

"I want you to pretend that I'm sitting on you and move your fingers over your nipples," she said as he took his left hand and stroked his left nipple. The skin pebbled as he closed his eyes and imagined her fingers gently caressing him. A soft moan came from his throat as he placed the cell phone on his bare chest then stroked his right nipple and a tingly feeling moved through him. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah," he sighed and rubbed the tip of his nipples with his fingers.

"Ok, now, I want you to pinch your nipples," she said as he pinched the tip of his nipples then twisted them and a feeling of pain and pleasure moved through him. He moaned as he pictured her nibbling and sucking on his nipples and his cock strained against his jeans. "Feels good, eh?"

"Oh fuck," he moaned and heard her softly giggling.

"Ok, now, I want you to move your hands slowly up and down your body," she said as he slid his hands slowly up and down his chest and stomach as he pictured her fingers moving over his skin and slid his finger under his jeans, barely toughing his balls. His breath caught in his throat as he moaned and he moved his finger along the top of his balls. "You ok?"

"Yep," he yelped and she softly giggled.

"Now, reach down and unbutton your jeans," she said as he slowly unbuttoned his jeans and his cock vibrated under the zip. He felt his heart thumping hard in his chest while he moaned and stroked the soft denim over his swollen cock. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he yelped as his cock throbbed against his hand and he rolled his eyes.

"Slowly move the zip down."

"Oh, that is a bad idea. I'm ready to come now!"

"Hold it in, Tiger," she said as he slowly moved the zip down and love how she was taking charge. "Remove your jeans and…Are you wearing underpants?"

"No," he moaned as he closed his eyes and saw her smiling behind his eyes then slid his jeans down his thin hips. His swollen cock popped up as he looked down and gently placed his hand on top of his cock.

"Ok, imagine me stroking your balls while stroking them," she said as he slid his fingers along his ball sack and pinched his balls a few times. The white streaks of light behind his eyes matched his quick heartbeat as he stroked and pinched his balls and a low moan filled the air.

"Shit, Cassy, I can't hold on!"

"Place your hands on your cock and imagine my tongue slowly licking up and down," she said while he wrapped his fingers around his vibrating cock and moaned, rolling his eyes back. He stroked and squeezed his cock until his body started bucking on the bed and his blood pounded his ears.

"Please…I….need….to…," he moaned, closing his eyes tightly.

"Alright," she said as he felt his body shaking and sprayed his seed over the bed and his legs. She heard him calling her name over and over then silence and she wondered if something had happened to him. "Peter, are you still there?"

"Barely," he panted as he looked at the ceiling and his heart thudded hard in his chest. His legs felt sticky as he breathed through his nose a few times and felt the cool air moving over his hot skin. "Shit, that was amazing."

"Want me to wait for you to get cleaned up so I can have my turn?" she teased and he laughed, looking at the mess on the bed.

"Yeah," he said then placed the cell phone down on the night table and got out of bed. After stripping the bed, he walked into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later after taking a long, cold shower. He was wearing nothing, but a towel as he walked toward the bed and sat down. Before he could pick up the cell phone, he heard someone knocking on the door when he got off the bed and walked to the door. Opening the door enough to look out into the hallway, he saw a medium size woman with gray hair and green eyes and she was wearing a gray dress and a white apron was tied around her waist. Lord Cummings has introduced her as Mrs. Beckwith and she was the head of the house. She had a round face with tiny crow's feet in the corners of her eyes and she gently smiled at him.

"I am sorry to disturb you, Sir, but I heard a scream and came to see if you were alright," she said as Peter berated himself for shouting and he lightly coughed while a blush spread quickly across his cheeks.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said with a slight nod to his head then noticed the look in her eyes like his mother gave him when she caught him doing something wrong.

"Shall I take the bedding then?" she asked and he gave her a stunned look. "Please, Sir, I raised four boys and know when one of them was…pleasing himself. Now, hand over the bedding so I can wash them."

Trying not to laugh, Peter held up a finger then walked to where he had dropped the bedding when he carefully knelt down and picked the bedding off the floor. Walking back, he opened the door when he handed the bedding to her and she sighed while making a slight clicking sound with her teeth.

"You won't tell his Lordship, will you?" he asked and she gently shook her head.

"No," she said then walked away while he watched her then she turned around and quickly scanned him. "I don't know who this Cassandra is, but she got herself a catch!"

Peter blushed then closed the door when he walked to the bed and sat down on the mattress, picking the cell phone off the night table.

"Peter?" Cassandra's voice asked as he looked at the door then puffed air from his cheeks and flopped onto his back, looking at the ceiling.

"I'm here," he said, tucking the towel between his legs.

"What happened?"

"I shouted so loud that the head of the house came to see if I was ok. I told her I was fine and she told me to give her the bedding."

"Wait, she figured out you were wanking?"

"Yeah," he said while nodding his head and she laughed.

"Do you want to stop then?"

"I think that would be a good idea. Besides, Cassidy might be wondering where the hell I am."

"Ok, I love you."

"I love you, too," he said then ended the call and placed the cell phone on his chest while looking at the ceiling. Softly laughing, he got up as he got off the bed and headed for the bathroom then closed the door behind him.

Cassidy watched as Peter walked closer and his leather coat flapped behind him. He had changed back into the wig, mustache, goatee, eyebrow ring, sideburns and makeup and she wondered how he got into his leather pants. She had a few problems with getting the construction crew to leave until Lord Cummings assured the head of the team he would pay triple and the last of the construction crew had left a few minutes ago. Lord Cummings also assured her that he and his family and the staff would also be gone before nightfall and her crew had finished setting up the equipment.

"There you are," she said when Peter stopped in front of her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, when do we get started?" he asked.

"We already started."

"I mean with the actual hunting. All we've done so far is walk around the house and listen to his lordship giving us lip service. Where's the walking around in the dark and using all that shit you have in the van?"

"It's not dark and, if you want to do something, use that camera I gave you and take some pictures!" she said while pointing to the camera dangling from the strap in his left hand and he saluted, turned on his heels and stormed off. Grumbling, Peter walked down the drive then walked across the lawn and his leather coat swished around his legs. After he calmed down, Peter noticed he was near the grove as he looked at the wide variety of fruit then he reached up and took an apple off the branch. Rubbing the apple on his leather coat, he bit into the apple as the juice rolled down his chin and he chewed then swallowed. He walked along the path while he ate the apple when he stopped and saw a marble building sitting at the center of the grove. He slowly walked closer as the apple core dropped to the ground and he wiped his hands on his leather pants. Aiming the camera at the marble building, he took a few photographs as he walked closer then stopped near the front of the marble building and realized that the building was a mausoleum. CROMSTOKE was carved above the door as he took a photograph when a cold blast of air made him turn around and the camera landed with a light thud on the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Shit," Peter said as he reached down to pick the camera off the ground while looking at the white mist floating in front of him and he stood up, checking to see if he had broken the camera. The white mist swirled around in small circles as he titled his head to one side and slowly reached his hand out. The cold air pressed against his hand as he blinked his eyes a few time while the white mist floated closer and he stood perfectly still. The white mist stopped in front of him as he softly smiled and slowly nodded his head. "It's alright. I'm not going to harm you. I…. Wait, why do they say that? You're already dead. How can I harm you?"

The white mist swirled in front of his eyes as he felt the air turning colder and he stepped to one side to allow the white mist to float in front of the mausoleum. Peter slowly raised the camera as he started taking photographs of the white mist then took a close up when the white mist floated closer and he lowered the camera. Two, small tendrils of white mist floated toward him as he felt thin fingers gently stroking his cheeks and face then the white mist moved away and went through the door of the mausoleum. His heart slammed hard and fast in his chest as he backed away then ran for the trees and the camera swayed back and forth on the strap held tightly in his right hand.

"What do you mean you let him go off on his own?" Dougal asked while Cassidy checked the screens then looked at him and brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"He was acting like an asshole and I sent him off to take some pictures," she said when she saw Peter half running toward the black van and his leather coat flapped wildly behind him. "Oh shit, now what?"

"Knowing him, it could be anything," Dougal said as they got out of the black van and Peter stopped, leaning against the side of the black van.

"What happened?" Cassidy asked as Peter tried to calm down then held up the camera and she took the camera. She got back in the black van as Dougal pointed a finger at Peter and Peter nodded his head, placing the back of his head against the black van. Sitting on the chair, Cassidy placed the camera on the desk when she removed the photo card from the camera then placed the photo card in the slot and waited as the photographs Peter took to download. The screen pinged when they looked at the screen and Cassidy frowned. On the screen was what appeared to be a white shape standing in front of the mausoleum and they noticed that it was in the form of a woman.

"That's a woman," Dougal said as he leaned on the desk and she did a close up on the photograph. Peter had come into the black van as he stood near Dougal while looking at the screen and blinked his eyes a few times. Cassidy scanned the photographs when she stopped at the close up that Peter had taken and Peter felt a cold chill move through him.

"Shit," Peter said as he leaned closer and the same sad eyes he had seen in the portrait of Lady Angelica looked at him. Cassidy typed on the keyboard as the photograph became clearer and Peter stood back, placing his hands behind his head. "That's Lady Angelica."

"Where did you take these?" Cassidy asked.

"I took them near the mausoleum in the middle of the grove."

"Lord Cummings did say there have been sightings of a lady in white in the grove," Dougal said in reference of the talk they had with Lord Cummings while Peter was in the house and Peter sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Well, you could have told me that before she scared the shit out of me."

"If you hadnae of fucked off then you would have heard the story."

"Knock it off, the pair of you. We need to get a camera set up at the mausoleum in case she appears again," Cassidy said as Dougal sighed then left the black van and Peter sat down, looking at the screen.

"She touched me," Peter said as he gently rubbed his cheeks and Cassidy titled her head to one side.

"Why did she do that?"

"I have no clue, but I don't think she wanted to hurt me."

"Want to go back there as soon as it gets dark?" she asked when he nodded his head and gently touched the screen while looking deeply in the sad eyes.

The cameraman followed while Peter and Cassidy headed through the grove and the light from the torch in Cassidy's hand lit the way. Cassidy had given Peter the thermal camera as he looked at the screen and jumped when a small, red light moved across the screen.

"That's a mouse," Cassidy said as she checked the screen and Peter rolled his eyes. They walked by the trees when they came to the mausoleum and stood in front of the door. Cassidy held a digital recorder in her other hand as she pushed the button and the cameraman moved around to face them. "Ok, this is Cassidy and Peter and we're standing in front of the Cromstoke mausoleum. Is Lady Angelica here? We would like to speak to you."

"How can they talk to us? They're dead," Peter said.

"That's why we use this," she said as she gently wiggled the digital recorder side to side. "It picks up what is known as an electronic voice phenomenon or ghost voices. Most of the time we get white noise, but sometimes we get lucky and get either a few words or full sentences."

Peter nodded his head as he looked around while they waited for an answer when the lights on the screen of the thermal camera changed to a bright blue and he pointed the thermal camera at the mausoleum.

"Um, is it supposed to do that?" Peter asked as Cassidy looked at the screen and shook her head. "Why is it doing that then?"

"I think it's because of that!" the cameraman said while pointing at the white mist floating in front of the door and Peter placed the thermal camera on the ground. Walking slowly toward the white mist, he stood in front of the white mist as he softly smiled and held his hands up.

"Hello, Lady," he said with a slight bow and the white mist moved closer. Two smaller tendrils of the white mist moved toward his face as he felt the thin fingers stroking his cheeks and he slightly smiled. "Is there something you want to tell us? If there is, then use the small box in her hand."

The white mist floated toward Cassidy while she stood still and thought she heard a soft voice. The white mist moved back then turned toward Peter as the white mist floated closer and two, small tendrils of mist moved toward his hands and he felt the thin fingers stroking the back of his hands. The white mist then floated to the mausoleum as they watched the white mist float inside the mausoleum and Peter blinked his eyes a few times.

"Whoa," the cameraman whispered while lowering the camera and Cassidy looked at the digital recorder. Cassidy checked the screen as she tried to see if they caught anything when she pushed the button and turned the volume up.

"_Is there something you want to tell us? If there is, then use the small box in her hand."_

"_Find them."_

"Shit," Cassidy said as Peter looked at the mausoleum and sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Wonder what she's talking about," he said as he walked closer and placed the palm of his hand against the metal door. The metal was ice cold as he closed his eyes then sighed and opened his eyes, turning to face them.

"Let's go," Cassidy said as they headed for the trees while the light showed the way and Peter placed his hands in the pockets of the leather coat. They stopped to see Cassidy's crew and Dougal standing near the black vans and their luggage sat next to them. Walking closer, Cassidy stood near Dougal as he took her hand and saw the confusion in her eyes. "What the hell's going on?"

"Boss, no offense, but we're out of here!" Andrew Decker said while placing his baseball cap on his head.

"That place is a bloody death trap," Angus Dryer said.

"What are you on about?" Cassidy asked as Dougal led her to one of the black vans and Peter followed as they went inside. Cassidy sat on the chair after Dougal sat down and Peter leaned carefully on the back of the chair.

"I was monitoring the others while you and Mister Magic went off exploring the mausoleum. Everything seemed alright with the first team, but it turned tae shit when the second team went in," Dougal said then typed on the keyboard and brought up the footage. Angus and Andrew were walking through the main hall while talking about Lord Henry when a loud clanking sound filled the air and they looked up. The cameraman with them filmed the ceiling as the chandeliers swung back and forth and the crystals slammed together in a loud clinking sound.

"_SHIT!" _Andrew shouted when the chains holding the chandeliers snapped and they all ran out of the way as the chandeliers crashed to the floor, sending shards of crystal sailing through the air. Suddenly a loud howling sound filled the air as Angus shined the torch in his hand and the black mist broke the light while heading toward them. Swearing and running, Andrew, Angus and the cameraman ran for the door when they left the house and the door slammed behind them. Peter puffed air from his cheeks as he stood up and Cassidy placed her face in her hands.

"Is there more?" she finally asked.

"Aye, this was when the third team went inside," Dougal said as they looked at the screen and saw two people in the master bedroom. They were talking when the cameraman turned and was filming the bed. Cassidy was going to show Peter the footage from when he was tossed through the air, but they could barely see the glowing, red mist floating over the bed and a low moan came from the glowing, red mist.

"_What the hell is that?" _Daphine Long asked as the glowing, red mist moved over the bed and the moaning grew louder.

"_Look out!" _Caroline Duncan shouted as the glowing, red mist headed for the cameraman and the camera fell to the floor as the cameraman screamed and Cassidy looked at Dougal.

"Derek is fine," Dougal said.

"What about Caroline and Daphine?" Cassidy asked.

"They're fine."

"Something definitely doesn't want us in there," Peter said and Dougal glared at him.

"Thank you, Mister Obvious!" he snarled and Cassidy gently nudged him.

"So, everyone wants to quit and go home?" she asked.

"There is nothing in our contract saying we cannae," Dougal said and saw the look on Peter's face. "Aye, we packed up your shit as well."

"I'm not going," Peter said as he looked at the screen and they gave him a confused look.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, whatever's going on seems to center around that room, the nursery, Gretchen Miller's room and the mausoleum. I, for one, want to figure out what's going on and see if we can't get rid of whatever's in that house."

"Aye, you do a great job with dealing with things in houses," Dougal said as they locked eyes and Cassidy sighed, pinching her eyes with her thumb and fingers.

"If you two are done comparing dicks, we need to figure out how we're going to do this or we are fucked," she said as they looked at her and nodded their heads.

"Well, we could go home and you can ring around to see who wants to come back in the morning. Or we could do some research to see what we can find about Lord Henry and his connection to the house," Peter said and they looked at him like he had suddenly said something amazing. "What? I've watched the show enough to know you do that sort of thing. And most horror movies do have a research scene."

"This isnae a bloody horror movie," Dougal said as Cassidy left the black van and Peter sat down, looking at the screen. He saw the screen marked GRETCHEN'S ROOM when something moved across the screen and he placed the earphones on. Dougal watched him when he sighed then took the earphones off and blinked his eyes a few times. "What did you hear?"

"I think I heard "I didn't do it! Please, God, I swear I didn't! Where are they?"," he said as Dougal placed the earphones on and looked at the screen. They watched the screen while a gray mist floated around the room then the door slammed open and the black mist soared into the room. Dougal removed the earphones as the soft sound of screaming came from the earphones then the screen went blank and they looked at each other. A few minutes later the black vans moved down the drive as Peter looked back at the manor house growing smaller in the distance then he turned around and sighed, placing his head against the glass.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The ice clinked in the glass as the green liquid hit the ice and Peter softly smiled. Picking up the glass, he walked to the window as he looked out at the casinos and the sunlight sparkled on the glass. He wore a pair of linen pants as he felt the cool air moving across his skin and he sipped on the Midori. The giggling sound made him turn when he looked around the room with his eyes then felt someone pulling on his fingers and he looked down into a tiny pair of sea green eyes. The long, snow white hair was tied with a white, silk ribbon and the little girl with a round face and small nose held onto his hand. He guessed her to be two years old and she was wearing a white dress that looked like it was from the eighteen hundreds and the white dress had pink trim and a v-shaped, removable collar. She also had on white, leather shoes and she gave him a big grin as he swung her hand back and forth.

"Play," she said as she pulled on his hand and he placed the glass down on the table near the high back chair. She let go of his hand when she ran and he ran after her. She seemed to vanish then reappear somewhere else as he laughed and stood at the center of the room with his hands on his hips.

"You are tricky," he said as the giggling echoed around him and he brushed his fingers through his hair. Spinning around in a circle, Peter thought he saw the little girl running toward the panic room door when he slowly walked toward the door and the giggling changed to what sounded like someone softly sobbing. "Why are you crying?"

Peter felt the air turning ice cold as he shivered then stood in front of the panic room door and placed his hand on the keypad. He pushed the buttons when the door slid open and his eyes widened. Standing in front of him was a small boy with brown eyes and hair and Peter guessed him to be eight years old. He had a long face and nose, but his cheeks and eyes were sunk in and he was dressed in a dirty nightshirt. Peter was stunned when he saw the anger in the boy's eyes and the boy was shaking as he balled his hands into tight fists.

"WHY DID YOU LEAVE US?" the boy shouted as a cold blast of air hit Peter in the chest and Peter fell to his knees, screaming.

Waking with a start, Peter tumbled out of bed as he hit the floor hard and his eyes snapped opened. With a shaking hand, he reached up as he turned the light on and sat against the side of the bed. His skin felt soaking wet while his heart slammed and squeezed in his chest and he breathed hard and fast through his nose.

"Peter, you ok?" Cassidy asked as the door opened and she ran into the room. Dougal and the twins stood in the doorway as she knelt next to Peter and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

"Yeah, I, uh, I just had a nightmare," he said when Campbell walked over and held his teddy bear in his hands. He was wearing Disney Cars pajamas as Peter softly smiled at him and Campbell smiled back, holding the teddy bear against his chest.

"Do you need Mister Bearington? He helps me when I have bad dreams," Campbell said and Peter looked at the teddy bear. What he wanted was a large bottle of Midori, some ice, a glass and Cassandra, but he just shook his head and Campbell walked back to Dougal. Cassidy helped Peter off the floor as they sat on the edge of the bed and Peter felt foolish for waking them up.

"Does anything hurt?" she asked and he shook his head. Dougal led the twins down the hallway as Cassidy stroked Peter's hair and Peter sighed, placing his face in his hands. "Want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about? It was a nightmare," he said after placing his forearms on his thighs and his hands dangled between his legs. He then realized that he was only wearing his underpants as he lightly coughed and she smiled, nudging his side. "Look, Cass, go back to bed, yeah? I'm fine."

"I remember the nightmares you used to have back when you were living with us. You'd wake the whole house with your screaming."

"That's why your dad only let me live with you for a week. I was in bad shape back then."

"Looks like you still are," she said as he looked at her with a blank look then sat up and crossed his arms over his stomach.

"Nah, I'm fine. Believe it or not, but I do have someone in my life."

"So, who's the lucky lady?" Cassidy asked when he picked the cell phone off the table and pushed the button. He showed her the picture of Cassandra holding onto him as they laughed and Cassidy smiled. "She's really pretty."

"Jealous?" he asked as he arched an eyebrow and she gave him a blank look then they burst out laughing.

"So, how did you met?" she asked as he tried to figure out how to tell her then shrugged, turned to face her and told her everything, Cassidy's eyes widened as he finished and he waited for her to say something then Cassidy sighed, puffing air out of her cheeks. "And she stayed after all that?"

"Oh yeah, and through the weird shit that followed."

"Well, that's not unusual. Weird shit and you go hand in hand," she teased and he glared at her.

"Watch it, Sunshine," he said then smiled and she rolled her eyes.

"Well, if you're ok, I'm going back to bed," she said as she got up and he nodded, watching her leave the room. She had closed the door while he got back under the bedding and duvet as he looked at the cell phone, picked the cell phone off the night table and tried to figure out the time difference. He desperately wanted to talk to Cassandra, but not if it meant waking her up and he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the buttons. Shrugging, he placed the cell phone back on the night table when he turned the light off and pulled the duvet nearly over his head. A few minutes later he drifted off into a dreamless sleep as he held onto the pillow and a pair of yellow eyes shimmered in the shadows.

The black van moved down the road while Peter looked out the window and tried to figure out what the little boy was talking about. He said that Peter had left them, but who were they and why did he leave them? Why was the little girl sobbing? She seemed happy playing their game. Why were they in the penthouse? Where was Cassandra? And why was he wearing linen pants? He didn't own a pair. Sighing, Peter strummed his fingers on the arm of the seat when the black van stopped and Peter looked at the gate. The gate was open as the black van moved by the gate and headed down the drive. Peter looked at the view when the black van stopped and Cassidy saw that their van was the only one there.

"They didn't want to come back?" Peter asked as he leaned over the back of the passenger seat and Cassidy shook her head.

"She even threatened tae fire them, but they ken that she would never do that. So we're going tae have tae do this on our own." Dougal said as he got out of the black van and Cassidy followed him. Peter got out of the black van while looking up at the windows and a cold chill moved through him. He swore that the curtains had moved as they headed for the stairs and went inside. The sunlight shimmered on the crystal shards on the floor as they carefully walked around them and Dougal held the camera in his hands.

"Ok, we're back at Angel Grove after an active night and I'm going to go check the cameras and digital recorders," she said while looking at the camera and Peter stood next to her. Suddenly he felt the small fingers pulling on his right pinkie when he looked down and hooked his pinkie.

"My friend's back," he whispered as Cassidy looked down and softly smiled. "Do you have a digital recorder on you?"

"Yeah," she said as she handed the digital recorder to him and Peter carefully knelt down, his leather pants straining against his thighs and bottom.

"Ok, I know you can hear me, so I want you to take a little of my energy and talk into this little box. What's your name?" he asked then paused for a few seconds and his right hand sung side to side. "Can you tell me how old you are?"

"Let's see if you got anything," Cassidy said as she took the digital recorder from him and saved the recording then turned the digital recorder on.

"_Ok, I know you can hear me, so I want you to take a little of my energy and talk into this little box. What's your name?"_

"_Emily Gretchen Cromstoke."_

"_Can you tell me how old you are?"_

"_Two."_

"Whoa," Cassidy said as she hit the button then handed him the digital recorder and Peter turned the digital recorder back on.

"Well, hello, Emily. I'm Peter, this is Cassidy and that's Dougal," he said when Dougal's eyes widened and he looked at them with a shocked look on his face.

"She just said our names," Dougal said and Peter smiled.

"What a smart girl. Emily, do you have a brother?"

"She said yes."

"Is his name Robert?"

"She said yes."

"Can you take us to him?" Peter asked when Emily tugged on his finger and he stood up. He felt her pulling him down the hallway while Cassidy and Dougal followed him when they stopped in front of two, oak doors and Emily pulled on his fingers. "He's in there?"

"She said yes," Dougal said as Peter looked down and winked. Raising his left hand, Peter snapped his fingers as the doors opened then his eyes widened and a large book sailed at his face. Ducking, Peter felt Emily letting go of his hand as the large book hit the wall behind him and he stood up, glaring into the darkness with his arms folded across his chest.

"Right, I do NOT like having things thrown at me!" he said as he stormed into the room and snapped his fingers again. The curtains moved back as the sunlight lit up the room and he looked at the large, oak desk facing him. Wooden bookcases stood against the cream colored walls while the sunlight shimmered off the crystal on the chandeliers and several suits of armor stood between the bookcases. A red and white swirled carpet covered the floor and two French doors and large window let in the sunlight. Floating in front of the desk was a small, white mist and Peter walked closer then stopped and folded his arms over his chest. "Hello, Robert. Mind telling me why you're angry?"

"_You left us," _a soft voice whispered as he blinked his eyes a few times then tilted his head to one side.

"I didn't get that."

"_YOU LEFT US!" _echoed through the room as the small mist sailed through him and Peter fell onto his bottom. He lied down on his back when he felt Emily sitting on his stomach and he sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"_Robby mad,"_ Emily said as he looked up and slightly smiled.

"Yeah, I sort of guessed that," he said while Cassidy and Dougal walked closer and Peter sighed, wondering why their leaving had upset Robert.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Heading up the stairs, Cassidy led the way as they walked down the hallway and headed for the master bedroom. Peter's pinkie was bent over Emily's pinkie as his right hand swung back and forth and they stopped at the door. Cassidy carefully opened the door as she slid in the room and they followed close behind her. Peter felt his right hand shaking while they headed toward the bed and Cassidy pushed the button on the digital recorder.

"Lord Henry Cromstoke, are you here? If you are, please show us a sign," she said while Dougal scanned the room with the camera and Peter looked at the portrait above the large, marble fireplace. The man in the portrait had a long face and nose and also had brown hair and eyes. Sitting on the high back chair with white cushions was Lady Angelica and Peter saw the love in their eyes. Just under the portrait was a white urn as he felt Emily let go of his pinkie then he reached up and took the white urn off the mantel. He looked at the gold plaque on the front of the white urn as he turned and looked at Cassidy, who was standing at the foot of the bed.

"I think I found him," Peter said while carrying the white urn in his hands and Cassidy looked at the white urn. Dougal walked over to them when he filmed the white urn and did a close up of the gold plaque.

"Odd that he was cremated and not placed in the mausoleum with his wife," Cassidy said as they looked at the white urn and Peter felt Emily pulling on his leather coat.

"_See?" _was what he heard as Peter knelt down and held the white urn in his hands. _"Pretty."_

"Yeah, it's pretty," Peter said while Cassidy placed the digital recorder on the bed then took the white urn from him and Peter stood up, walked to the fireplace and looked up at the mantel. On the mantel was another urn as he reached up, but a cold blast of air hit him in the back and he turned around, looking at Dougal and Cassidy. Peter felt Emily holding onto his lower legs as the red mist floated next to Dougal and Dougal had the camera pointed at the red mist. Slowly lowering his arms, Peter gently nodded his head as the red mist floated toward him and Peter felt Emily moving behind him. The red mist floated in front of him as Peter watched the red mist swirling before his eyes and a soft moan came from the red mist. The red mist swirled as Peter held his hand out and a tendril of red mist moved closer, wrapping around his hand. Softly smiling, Peter shook his hand up and down then the red mist moved away and Cassidy carefully moved closer.

"Lord Henry, will you speak to us?" she asked as the red mist turned and she felt her heart slamming in her chest. The red mist grumbled something as the red mist floated closer and a tendril of red mist snaked out toward the white urn. They watched the tendril of red mist move over the surface of the white urn and moan and Cassidy felt her heart hurting. "Do you wish us to put this in the mausoleum?"

The red mist moaned then vanished as Peter felt Emily letting go of his lower legs and took hold of his pinkie.

"What just happened?" Dougal asked, lowering the camera and Cassidy placed the white urn on the floor.

"I think we just contacted Lord Henry," Cassidy said as she picked the digital recorder off the bed and held the digital recorder in her hand.

"But why didn't he want us to put this in the mausoleum?" Peter asked as he looked down at the white urn and Cassidy sighed, running her fingers through her hair.

"I don't know," she said as they walked out of the room and the door slammed, making them turn around.

"_Bad." _was what Peter heard as he nodded his head and felt Emily take hold of his pinkie. Walking down the hallway, they stopped near the door to Gretchen's room and Cassidy looked at the digital recorder, pushing the button.

"_Lord Henry Cromstoke, are you here?" _

"_Yes."_

"_Lord Henry, will you speak to us?"_

"_Where are they?"_

"_Do you wish us to put this in the mausoleum?"_

"_Where are they? Find them. Please."_

"What is he talking aboot? Find who?" Dougal asked as Cassidy pushed the button and sighed, blinking her eyes a few times.

"I don't know," Cassidy said as she walked to the door when a sudden cold blast of air blew through their hair and they looked down the hallway. Dougal raised the camera as he pushed the button and the black mist floated in the middle of the hallway. A loud screeching sound fill the air as the black mist sailed toward them and Dougal lowered the camera then looked at Cassidy. "RUN!"

Peter felt Emily move away as he ran down the hallway and Cassidy and Dougal ran right behind him. The screeching grew louder as they ran down the stairs while a cold air blew over them and Peter hopped off the third to the bottom step, running faster. He skidded to a halt when he saw the small, white mists standing in front of the door and he sighed, breathing hard through his nose.

"_Don't go!" _a small voice said as he rolled his eyes then placed his hands on his thighs and his heart slammed against his ribs.

"Look, we don't have time for this. Let us out," Peter said when Cassidy and Dougal stood next to him and Peter stood up, folding his arms over his chest.

"Why are you just standing here? Let's go!" Cassidy said as the black mist flew down the stairs and Peter sighed, brushing the hair out of his eyes.

"Robert and Emily are blocking the door," Peter said as the black mist drifted closer then something appeared between them and the black mist and Dougal focused the camera on the white tiger. Peter slightly smiled at his familiar, Boe, as the white tiger roared and the black mist moved back. The white tiger growled as its ears went flat against its head and Peter walked closer, kneeling next to the white tiger.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Dougal asked as Peter stood up and placed his hand on Boe's head.

"Calm down. This is Boe. He's with me," Peter said as they gave him a slightly stunned look and Boe snarled at the black mist. Boe roared as the black mist sailed back toward the stairs then vanished and Peter placed his hands behind his back. "Well, that showed whatever that was."

"What is….?" Cassidy asked as she pointed to Boe and Boe walked to her, sat and titled its head to one side. She carefully reached out her hand when she stroked the soft fur then Boe stood up, turning to look behind it.

"_Kitty,"_ the small voice said as Peter felt Emily holding onto his pinkie and he smiled down at his hand.

"Yes, but you have to be nice to the kitty," he said and felt Emily let go of his pinkie. They watched while Boe sniffed the air then settled down on the floor and they watched the fur moving like someone was stroking the fur. Cassidy smiled when Boe rolled onto its back as the fur moved and a soft purring sound filled the air. Boe rolled over then stood up when Peter knelt down in front of the white tiger and lifted its chin with his fingers. "Ok, I want you to take Robert and Emily to the den and keep them safe. Got me?"

The white tiger sneezed then looked to the left and Peter looked at the small, white mists floating next to the white tiger.

"Emily, he wants you to get onto his back," he said as the small, white mist floated up onto the white tiger's back and Boe stood up. The white tiger turned as the other small, white mist stood next to the white tiger and Peter nodded his head. They watched while Boe headed down the hallway then went through the door and Cassidy gave Peter a slight confused look.

"Let's go," Peter said as he walked to the door then opened the door and headed outside. Shrugging, they went to follow him and Cassidy closed the door behind them.

Dougal walked down the hallway when he saw the light coming from the front room as he leaned against the doorway and looked at Peter sitting on the recliner. Peter was sipping on the Midori from the silver flask when he placed his head back and half closed his eyes. Walking in the room, Dougal stood in front of the recliner while Peter opened his eyes and Dougal slightly smiled, tilting his head to one side.

"You cannae sleep, eh?" Dougal asked as he walked to the wooden bar and opened a bottle of whisky. He poured some of the amber liquid into the glass when he placed the top back on the bottle and picked up the glass, walking to the couch. He sat down while Peter looked up at the ceiling and Dougal sipped on the whisky as he waited for him to answer him.

"No," Peter said as he sipped on the Midori then sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers and thumb.

"I cannae sleep either."

"What's bothering you? Or is that a stupid question?" he asked as Dougal sipped on the whisky and Peter crossed one ankle over the other.

"Well, tae be honest, I dinnae trust you. You're reckless, crude and, well, you're an arsehole," Dougal said and Peter raised the silver flask in salute before sipping on the Midori. "Dinnae you take anything seriously?"

"Yeah," Peter said with a nod of his head. "I take a lot of things seriously."

"Like what?"

"Well, I've been sitting here trying to figure out what the fuck is going on at Angel Grove. We have two, really pissed off mists, a disembodied voice pleading that she didn't do something, a white mist that turned out to be the spirit of Lady Angelica and she wants us to find someone and two ghost kids."

"Cass and I were talking and we're going tae do some research at City Hall in the morning."

"Is that just you two or am I invited?" Peter asked with a small grin and sipped on the Midori.

"Aye, you're coming with us."

"Good," Peter said and placed his head back while half closing his eyes. "I'm jealous, you know."

"You're jealous?"

"Yeah, you and Cassidy have it made. I would trade places with you in a second."

"You lost me."

"I'm talking about your boys. You see, I've been thinking about having kids with my girlfriend, but there is something standing in our way. She can't have kids."

"You can always adopt," Dougal said and Peter sipped on the Midori.

"Yeah, like that would happen. I live in a casino. I drink. I smoke. I have the sex drive of a horny elephant," he said and Dougal softly laughed, shaking his head.

"And you're bloody nuts?"

"That, too," Peter said as he raised the silver flask then sipped on the Midori. Leaning forward, he placed his forearms on his thighs while the silver flask in his hand dangled between his legs and he sighed, looking at Dougal with a sad look in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry that you burned my house down?"

"I told you that fire was the only way to get rid of it."

"I nearly got killed."

"Well, I told you to run. How was I supposed to know it grabbed you?"

"I was yelling for you to stop."

"And I was just yelling," Peter sighed then sat back in the chair. "I did come back for you."

"How long did it take tae decided if you were coming back or nae?"

"How does one second sound?"

"Ah, well, I still dinnae trust you," Dougal said with a small grin as he finished his drink and placed the glass on the coffee table. Looking over at him, Dougal saw that Peter had closed his eyes then Dougal got off the couch and removed the silver flask from Peter's hand, placing the silver flask on the table next to the recliner. Taking the sheepskin blanket of the back of the couch, Dougal covered Peter with the sheepskin blanket then walked to the doorway and smiled, turning off the light. He went up the stairs while Peter softly sighed then snuggled under the sheepskin blanket and the light went out in the hallway.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The door opened while Peter, Cassidy and Dougal walked inside and Peter looked around the room. He never liked libraries due to the fact that you couldn't make noise or drink and he placed his hands in his pockets while they walked by the tables. Having a slight hangover didn't help as he followed Cassidy and Dougal to the computer room and Cassidy talked to the woman behind the desk. After signing in and paying the fee for the use of the computer, they went in the room as they walked to a desk in the corner and Cassidy sat down on the chair. Dougal had brought the camera as Cassidy turned the monitor and computer on and started typing on the keyboard while looking at the screen. Peter leaned on the back of the chair as he looked at the screen when he remembered that he wasn't wearing the wig, goatee, sideburns, eyebrow ring or moustache and didn't have his makeup on as he lightly coughed and Dougal aimed the camera at Cassidy.

"Right, according to Google, Lord Henry Cromstoke married Angelica Davenworth on the seventh of March in eighteen seventy-seven. Their son, Robert, was born in May on the ninth in eighteen eighty and their daughter, Emily, was born in August on the tenth in eighteen eighty-six. Angelica died on the fourteenth of August in eighteen eighty-eight from TB. Sometime between October and November of that year, Lord Henry married Rebecca Flynn and….Shit," Cassidy said as she looked at the screen and Peter leaned closer to see what she was looking at.

"On November twenty-second, Robert and Emily vanished. The police were called and the prime suspect in the disappearance was…Gretchen Miller?" he said while Dougal had been walking behind Cassidy and did a close up on the screen.

"Wait, why would Gretchen take the kids?" Dougal asked, turning the camera off.

"There's only one way to find out," Peter said as he turned and walked to the door.

"Where are you going?" Cassidy asked while he opened the door and smiled, leaning on the door.

"I'm going to ask Gretchen!" he said with a grin then walked out of the room and the door closed behind him.

The black van stopped near the stairs as they got out of the black van then went up the stairs and Cassidy frowned when she saw a piece of paper taped to the door. Taking the piece of paper off the door, she opened the piece of paper as Dougal and Peter saw the anger on her face and she crumpled the piece of paper into a ball.

"Those assholes!" she shouted as she tossed the ball of crumpled paper at the fountain and the ball of crumpled paper landed with a soft plop into the water.

"What's going on?" Dougal asked while Peter held the camera and did a close up on her angry face.

"I'm going to fire the lot of them!" Cassidy ranted while balling her hands into fists and Dougal walked closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"Easy now," he said as he kissed the top of her head and she placed her head against his chest.

"Our wonderful crew came and packed everything up."

"What?" he asked as his eyes widened.

"And if we had any brains, we should forget this shit and go home," she said as Peter pushed the button and lowered the camera.

"No way," he said as he opened the door and walked inside. The house was eerily quiet as he walked by the broken shards of crystal while they followed him inside and he walked down the hallway. Standing in front of the door, Peter knocked three times, paused then knocked four times when the door opened and a small, white mist shot out of the room and grabbed hold of his legs.

"_Peter!" _a small voice said as he looked down then smiled and felt Emily taking hold of his right pinkie. They walked in the room while Dougal closed the door behind them and Peter watched Boe walking closer then sat in front of him.

"All quiet?" he asked, kneeling down and Boe sneezed as it nodded its head.

"What are we doing in here?" Cassidy asked as she walked closer and watched as the small, white mist moved closer.

"I was just checked on the kids," Peter said as he stood up then looked at the small, white mist and titled his head to one side. "You ok, Mate?"

"_Yes," _Robert said and he nodded his head.

"Good. Now I want you two to stay here while we go upstairs and…"

"_No go!"_ Emily said as she pulled on his pinkie and he winced.

"It will be alright. We're just going to talk with Gretchen," he said with a sweet smile and Emily let go of his pinkie. Heading for the door, Peter snapped his fingers as the door opened then he turned and saw one of the small, white mists moving up and down. Smiling, he did a little bow as Dougal and Cassidy walked by him and he waved then closed the door after he left the room.

"You are such a showoff," Cassidy said as they headed for the stairs and Peter shrugged a shoulder. They headed up the stairs when he looked up at the portrait of Lady Angelica and sighed. Placing his hands in his pockets, he followed Cassidy and Dougal up the stairs then down the hallway when they stood in front of the door and Peter knocked on the door.

"Gretchen, can we come in?" Peter asked as he tried the door handle and the door handle turned. The door opened as they walked in the room and Dougal had the camera pointed at Cassidy. Peter walked to the fireplace when he looked up at the portrait and brushed some of his fringe out of his eyes. "Gretchen Miller, we mean you no harm. We just want to talk to you and help you if we can."

Dougal jumped when the door slammed shut and a gray mist moved across the floor. They all heard the soft sobbing as Peter felt his heart hurting and held out his hands. The gray mist moved closer when two tendrils of gray mist stretched out then wrapped around his hands and Peter hoped that Dougal was focusing on his hands.

"Is there something you wish to say to us?" Cassidy asked as she walked closer and held the digital recorder in her hand.

"She keeps asking where are they," Dougal said after a short pause and Peter nodded his head then looked at the mist.

"Are you talking about Robert and Emily?" he asked.

"She said yes."

"They're downstairs in the den," Cassidy said as the gray mist shook and heart breaking sobbing filled the room.

"She said that cannae be. They searched the house. They didnae find them. Where are they?" Dougal said and Peter sighed.

"She doesn't understand," Peter said and looked at the gray mist. "Gretchen, we know that they're missing."

"Och, she's shouting that she didnae do it. She swears she would never hurt them."

"Easy now," Peter said as the sobbing sound grew louder and he felt like an asshole for upsetting her. "Gretchen, what happened to them?"

"She said that she doesnae ken. She woke up and found them gone. She told Lord Henry and he sent for the police. The police came and searched the house, the barn and the stable. They also searched the grounds, but didnae find anything. The police asked if there was anyone who would have reason tae harm the children and someone told them she did. She would never hurt them."

"Gretchen, calm down and tell me how you died."

"She remembers falling then a loud crunching sound and everything went dark," Dougal said and Cassidy sighed, looking at the floor.

"Sounds like she might have fallen down the stairs and broke her neck," she said and the sobbing roared around them.

"Easy," Peter said as the gray mist let go of his hands and moved away from him.

"She keeps insisting she didnae do anything," Dougal said and Peter nodded his head.

"If you didn't then who would have reason do harm them?" Cassidy asked when the door slammed open and the black mist sailed into the room. A loud screeching sound filled the air as the gray mist vanished and the black mist turned to face them.

"I think a hasty retreat is in order," Peter said as they ran out of the room and the black mist sailed after them. Running down the stairs then down the hallway, Peter snapped his fingers as the den door opened and they ran into the room. Peter took hold of the door when he looked at the black mist floating in front of him and he flipped the black mist off, slamming the door. "Right, how do we get out of here?"

"We can go out that way," Dougal said while pointing at the French doors and Peter walked closer, patting him on the head. They walked to the French doors when something sailed through the air then landed with a soft thud in front of Peter.

"Really wish he would stop doing that," Peter sighed. Kneeling down, Peter picked the book off the floor when he saw it was tied closed with a string and he turned, looking at the small, white mist. Nodding his head, he opened the French doors as they left the room then Peter smiled as he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. He waved as the French doors closed then they ran off and Peter held the book to his chest.

The black van moved down the road as Peter looked at the book while moving his fingers over the leather cover and half listened to Cassidy shouting at someone. She held the cell phone to her ear as he caught bits of what she was saying and Cassidy moved the cell phone from her ear, yelling at whoever it was she was talking to. Half smiling, Peter wondered what was inside the book when something vibrated against his hip and he placed the book on the seat. Reaching into his pocket, he took out the cell phone when he looked at the name on the screen and smiled.

SHE HAD THE BABY.

WHAT DID SHE HAVE?

SHE HAD A BOY.

ARE THEY OK?

YEAH.

WHERE ARE YOU?

I'M AT THE AIRPORT.

ARE YOU HEADING HOME?

NO.

THEN WHERE ARE YOU GOING?

GUESS.

SHOULD I TELL CASSIDY TO MAKE UP THE COUCH?

WHAT? SHE WON'T LET ME SLEEP WITH YOU?

IT'S A SMALL BED.

OH, LIKE THAT EVER BOTHERED US.

WHEN DOES YOUR FLIGHT GET IN?

IT JUST LANDED.

WHAT?

OK, SHE HAD THE BABY LAST NIGHT AND I GOT THE FIRST FLIGHT OUT. I WANTED TO SURPRISE YOU.

YOU DID! SEE YOU SOON!

Peter pushed the button as he leaned over and whispered in Cassidy's ear.

"She is?" she asked and Peter nodded his head.

"What's going on?" Dougal asked as he glanced at them then looked back at the road.

"We're not going straight home," Peter said.

"Then where are we going?"

"We're going to the airport!" he said with a grin on his face then sat back and Dougal gave him a confused look.

Cassandra laughed after Peter had kissed her then picked her up and spun her around in a circle. Letting her down, he placed his forehead against her forehead as she slid her arms around his waist and he looked deeply into her eyes.

"Surprise," she teased and he kissed the tip of her nose.

"You have NO idea how much I missed you," he said as she kissed his lips when they heard a low coughing sound and Peter looked over at Cassidy and Dougal.

"Mind introducing us?" Cassidy asked as he moved behind Cassandra and slid his arms around her.

"Nope, I don't mind at all. Cassidy Butcher and Dougal Fitzgibbons, this is Cassandra Lake. Sassy Cassy, this is Cassidy and Dougal," he said and Cassandra waved at them.

"I hope you don't mind me just showing up," Cassandra said and he gently kissed her neck. "Knock it off, Casanova."

"No, it's fine," Cassidy said as they shook hands then Peter picked up Cassandra's luggage as they walked off and Cassandra walked next to Peter. Cassidy and Dougal were just a few feet in front of them when Cassandra blinked her eyes a few times then grinned and he gave her a puzzled look.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Her last name is Butcher, right?" she whispered and he nodded his head. "And her first name is Cassidy?"

"What's so funny about that?" he whispered and she rolled her eyes.

"Take the "er" off her last name and say them."

"Cassidy Butch?" he asked, scrunching his face.

"Switch them," she said as he thought for a few seconds then rolled his eyes and softly smiled.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," he said as they walked along and he slid his fingers around her fingers, gently squeezing them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The bedroom was quiet while Cassandra snuggled against Peter then placed her head on the center of his chest and he smiled, wrapping one arm around her. His heart was thumping slow and steady in her ear as he placed his hand behind his head and smiled, looking at the ceiling. Having her there helped him think as he looked over at the book sitting on the night table and he slowly blinked his eyes a few times.

"You want to read that, don't you?" she asked as he smiled and nodded his head.

"Robert wouldn't have thrown it at me if there wasn't something in it that'll shine some light on what's going on," Peter said then sucked in some air as she stroked the edge of his left nipple. Lifting her hand, he kissed her knuckles when she slid off of him and he turned onto his side. He slowly scanned her body with his eyes when he moved his finger tip along her collar bone then moved his finger down to the space between her breasts and felt her skin pebbling under his fingertip. Leaning closer, he kissed her lips while stroking the soft skin under her right breast as she sighed and lightly moaned into his mouth. She rolled onto her back as he slowly climbed on top of her then hovered over her and she reached up to stroke his nipples through the thin material of his undershirt.

"Take that off," she whispered as he knelt on the bed then removed his undershirt and toss the undershirt across the room. Kneeling over her, Peter kissed her lips as she took his nipples in between her fingers and thumbs and he moaned in her mouth as she pinched then slightly twisted his nipples. Cassandra arched her head back as Peter kissed and sucked her neck then untied the ribbons on her nightgown and spread the thin material with his fingers. She gasped as he kissed her breasts while stroking the space in between her breasts and she started to rub her body against him. Cassandra covered her mouth with her hand as he slid his lips around her nipple as his tongue swirled over her nipple and she rolled her eyes, moaning into her hand.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked as she shook her head and he kissed down her chest to her stomach. Sitting on her legs, she watched as he slid his hands under her nightgown then stroked his hands along her stomach and gently tickled the underside of her breasts. Cassandra softly groaned as he moved his hands up and down her sides then he slid off of her, parting her legs. Cassandra pressed her lips together while trying not to scream as he stroked her inner thighs and he smiled, smelling the scent of her arousal. His hands moved over her hips then down to her folds when he slid a finger inside her and she gasped. He stroked the soft skin as she rolled her eyes and he moved the finger deeper inside her. A warm shiver moved through her when he started stroking her clit and she tightened her muscles around his finger. Stroking faster and harder, Peter watched her ball her hands on the bed when her wetness coated his finger and he smiled, sliding his finger out of her.

"Peter, please….," she said as he slid the straps of the nightgown down her arms then moved the nightgown down her body then tossed the nightgown across the room and moved his hands over her body. Cassandra softly whimpered when he took off his boxers then tossed the boxers across the room and she sat up, looking at his cock. He was semi hard as she reached over and slid her hands over his cock. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and she stroked and squeezed his cock until his cock turned rock hard and he lifted her chin, kissing her lips. He watched her lie on her back when he straddled her hip and she sighed as he slid his cock inside her. Peter moved slowly at first then moved faster while a warm numbness moved up her body and Cassandra softly moaned. She squeezed her muscles around his cock as he moved faster and she moved her bottom up, pressing against him. Her wetness slicked his cock as he placed his hands on either side of her and pushed and rocked against her. Cassandra pressed her lips together when she climaxed and arched her head back, opening her mouth in a silent scream. She relaxed as he slid off of her then got off the bed and she watched him go into the bathroom, turning the light on as he went to get a wet flannel. She shivered after he came back to the bed then washed her off as she smiled and he smiled back, kissing her lips.

"Be right back," he said after he got off the bed then went into the bathroom and she heard the sound of running water after he closed the door.

The book sat on the table while Peter sipped on the coffee and read the paper. Cassandra slid her hand along his thigh as he smiled at her when Campbell and Brendan came into the kitchen and Cassandra placed her hand on the table.

"Where's your mommy?" Peter asked.

"She and Daddy are in the shower," Campbell said.

"They are?"

"Yeah, I went tae see if they were up and heard them talking in the bathroom. Nae sure what Mommy wanted, but she kept asking Daddy for more," he said as he sat down and Cassandra pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh.

"Do you want me to get you something to eat?" she asked and the twins nodded their heads. A few minutes later Cassidy and Dougal came into the kitchen as Peter smiled at them then arched an eyebrow and Dougal frowned, wondering what he was smiling about.

"Good morning," Peter said with a nod of his head.

"Mommy, Miss Cassy made us breakfast," Brendan said as Cassidy smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Yeah, after I told them you and Daddy were in the shower," Campbell said as Dougal's eyes widened and Cassidy's mouth fell open.

"Ah, well, thank you," Dougal said as Cassandra nodded her head and Peter covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

After dropping the twins at nursery, Cassandra, Peter, Cassidy and Dougal sat in the front room as Peter held the book in his hands and Cassandra snuggled closer, bending her legs up behind her.

"Well, let's see what this is," Peter said as he untied the string and opened the book. Cassidy wanted to film what was in the book as Cassandra brushed the hair out of his eyes and he smiled, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. He was wearing the wig, moustache, goatee, sideburns, makeup and eyebrow ring as he leaned forward and opened the book. He looked at the front page when he looked up and smiled, sitting back a bit. "Right, this is Gretchen Miller's journal."

"Try and see if she mentions Lord Henry or Lady Angelica," Cassidy said as Dougal panned the camera from her to Peter and Peter arched an eyebrow, giving her a blank look. Peter turned the pages when he tapped a finger on the page and smiled.

"Seventh March eighteen seventy-seven, I am overcome with happiness. My dear Angel is getting married. It is no surprise that it is my darling Henry she's about to marry. They have been together so long that some of their friends had come to think they were already married. I laugh at the thought, as does Henry and Angel, and it saddens me to think that the three of us will have to part. Henry has a house and staff ready for them after they return from their trip to Paris and I will be staying here," Peter read then looked at Cassidy and she sighed, half closing her eyes.

"Sounds like they were really close," she said and Peter nodded, looking at the page.

"Eight March eighteen seventy-seven, the wedding was lovely. Angel looked like a princess and Henry was so handsome in his tuxedo. I was stunned twice during the wedding when I caught the bouquet and Henry told me that I was to go to Angel Grove, the estate he had bought for Angel, and supervise the setting up of the house. He has made me the head of the house! I will not be separated from my Angel and Henry!"

"Does this sound like someone who would harm children?" Cassandra asked as Dougal turned the camera toward her and she smiled, waving at him.

"No, it doesn't," Cassidy said and Dougal panned the camera from Cassandra to Cassidy and Peter coughed, making them look at him. "Sorry, is there any mention of the kids?"

Peter flipped through the pages when he frowned and blinked his eyes a few times.

"She mentions a Fredrick Farnswith a few times," he said then looked back at the pervious pages when he smiled and tapped the page with his finger. "Ah, he's the butler."

"How do you spell his last name?" Cassidy asked as he told her how to spell Fredrick's last name and she wrote on the pad sitting on the coffee table. "Do you think he was her boyfriend?"

"Yep," Peter said as he popped the "p" and looked through the pages. "Ninth May eighteen eighty, today is a joyous day. My Angel has given birth to a healthy boy. He is so cute and looks just like Henry. Henry has given me the best news as I am to be the baby's godmother. Oh, I forgot to say what the baby's name is. His name is Robert Henry."

"See if she mentions Emily," Cassidy said as Peter flipped through the pages then stopped and frowned.

"Oh, Fredrick died. He fell off his horse and broke his neck," Peter said.

"When did that happen?" Dougal asked.

"It was April fourth eighteen eighty-four. They were getting married that year in June."

"Oh, she must have been devastated," Cassandra said and Peter nodded his head. He looked through the pages when he placed his finger on the page and Dougal did a closer up on Peter's face.

"Tenth August eighteen eighty-six, today was a joyous day. My Angel had given birth to a beautiful girl. She looks just like Angel and Robert was a little disappointed that she wasn't a boy. Henry told him that they would try for a boy the next time. I was shocked when Angel gave the baby my name for a middle name and Emily Gretchen is to be my goddaughter," Peter read as he smiled and thought about the little girl in his dream. Was that really Emily?

"What about when Lady Angelica became ill?" Cassidy asked as he looked through the pages then placed his finger on the page and frowned, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Tenth December eighteen eighty-seven, sad news had fallen on Angel Grove. It is true that my Angel had been feeling ill as of late, but Henry has broken the news to the staff that she has TB. My poor Angel is going….No, I will not write the words! Even Henry will not speak them and has made me her care giver. She smiles a brave smile at me as we chat about normal things and plan the Christmas gala," Peter read as he sighed and they looked at each other with sadness in their eyes. "Fourteenth August eighteen eighty-eight, my heart is crushed as I write this. My darling Angel has died. It was hard to watch her being taken by this vile illness. It was harder on Henry, but he kept up a brave face. She would just roll her eyes and tell him he was a fool to think she was going to get any better. Robert did his best to be brave as well, but he would break down and cry himself to sleep at night. Emily, bless her, had no idea what was wrong as she tried to get her mother to play with her and would play hide and seek around the bedroom to make her laugh. Henry told me that the viewing will be held tomorrow and my Angel will be placed in the mausoleum he had built in the middle of the grove. He also muttered something about joining her soon. I pray to God that he wasn't serious. I could not bear to lose both of them."

"Does she mention when Henry came back from Scotland?" Cassidy asked and Peter placed his finger on the page.

"Fourth October, eighteen eighty-eight, I do not know how to put into words what I am feeling. What has come over Henry that he would do such a thing? He had gone to Scotland to grieve for our Angel and had placed me in charge with the care of the children. This, I understood, as it would be something that my Angel would have done if it was Henry that went into God's hands. The children were confused and angered over his leaving, but nothing prepared us for when he returned. He has remarried. I have no idea who this Rebecca Flynn is, but she is not who she appears to be. I will not speak my suspicions to Henry because I fear he is not in his right mind. I will wait until he sees the error he has made and will, hopefully, dissolve the marriage," Peter said as they looked at each other and he sighed, looking down at the book.

"It still doesn't sound like she wants to harm the children," Cassidy said as he nodded his head then looked through the pages, placing his finger on the page.

"Twenty-second, November eighteen eighty-eight, Robert and Emily have vanished. I went to wake them, but found the nursery empty. Immediately, I went to Henry to inform him of their disappearance and he had the staff search the house after sending word for the police to come to Angel Grove. The staff and police searched the house and grounds, but were unable to find the children and Henry is beside himself. Who would take them? Where are they?" Peter read as he looked through the pages then placed his finger on the page. "Twenty-fifth November, eighteen eighty-eight, I cannot believe what I have been told! The police suspect me of taking the children and are coming to arrest me! I swear to God and the angels that I have done nothing to them! I must speak with Henry before it is too late! Please, God, let him believe me!"

"Is there anything else?" Cassidy asked and Peter shook his head, closing the book.

"That must have been the day she died."

"Wonder what happened to her afterwards," Cassandra said as he slid closer and placed his arm around her.

"Only one way to find out," he said as Dougal did a close up and he smiled at him. "We have to go talk to Lord Henry."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The black van moved down the drive while Peter held Cassandra to her side and she slid her hand between his thighs. He tensed against her stroking his thigh through the leather as his breath caught in his chest and she smiled, kissing his cheek. She didn't like that he had to wear the wig, makeup, goatee, sideburns and moustache as he slid his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder, sliding her hand over his thigh. The black van stopped near the stairs as Cassidy and Dougal got out of the black van and Peter looked down at his leather pants, relieved to see that his cock wasn't sticking up through the leather. Cassandra winked at him as they got out of the black van then her eyes widened at the sight of the house and he nodded his head.

"Why am I hearing spooky music right now?" she whispered as they headed up the stairs and Cassidy turned the door handle. The door stayed shut as they looked at each other and Peter walked to the door, rapping on the wood with his knuckles.

"If you know what's good for you, you will open this door!" he said in a stern tone and tried to get the door open. Growling, Peter walked down the stairs as he looked up at the windows and swore he saw the curtain moving. Placing his hands in his pocket, Peter walked away as they half ran to catch up with him and he walked to the French doors that lead into the den. Snapping his fingers, he watched the French doors open as he walked inside and they followed close behind him. Cassidy closed the French doors as Peter walked to the center of the room and Boe walked closer, sitting in front of him.

"When did he get there?" Cassandra asked as she walked closer and knelt down, stroking the top of the tiger's head.

"He showed up a few days ago. Guess he knew I needed help," Peter said while Dougal filmed them and Cassandra scratched Boe behind the ears.

"Well, he is supposed to come when needed," she said as she stood up then felt someone tugging on her jeans and looked to her left. "That's weird. Someone was tugging on my jeans."

"Ah, that would be Emily," Peter said when he felt small fingers wrapping around his pinkie and he bent his pinkie up. "Emily, this is Cassandra."

"She just called you "Caffanra"," Dougal said with a grin and Cassandra smiled, rolling her eyes.

"It's alright to call me "Cassy"," she said and Peter felt Emily let go of his pinkie. Cassandra felt little fingers pulling on her pinkie then wrap around her pinkie as she smiled and Peter arched an eyebrow, making her smile. "Jealous?"

"No," he said while elongating the "o" and bugging his eyes out when he saw a small, white mist floating closer and he smiled, folding his arms over his chest. "Good morning, Robert."

"He asked if you read the journal," Dougal said.

"Yes, we have read it. Where did you find it?"

"He said that his father hid the journal in here after they found Gretchen. He didn't want the police to find it."

"Wait, how did he know what his father did?" Cassandra asked and Peter sighed, blinking his eyes a few times.

"The only explanation is that he and Emily were already dead and he was in here when his father hid the journal," he said softly and Cassandra looked down at her hand.

"But there was nothing in it that would have implicated her in their disappearance," Cassidy said as Dougal panned to her and Peter sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"It didn't matter. The police could have taken any passage from the journal and used it against her. She did say that she wasn't happy with Lord Henry getting remarried. They could have turned that into jealousy and motive for taking the children."

"But that isn't what happened. Unless she lied to us," Cassandra said.

"That's what we're here to find out. And if she did lie, we need to know why, what she did and where the kids are."

"Then we really need to talk to Lord Henry," Cassidy said when she walked to the door, but the door was locked and Peter walked to the door, raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The door opened as they walked out into the hallway and he turned, looking at Boe and the small, white mists.

"Right, I want you to stay in here while we go talk to your dad," he said then closed the door when he turned and Cassandra gave him a stern look. "What?"

"Why didn't you do that to the front door?" she asked and he smiled, scratching the back of his neck. Rolling her eyes, she slid her arm around his waist while they walked down the hallway and she placed her head against his arm.

Walking down the hallway, Dougal panned the hallway when they stood in front of door and Cassidy tried to turn the door handle. The door opened as they walked inside and Cassidy closed the door behind them. The air was ice cold as Peter and Cassandra walked to the foot of the bed then stood near the trunk in front of the bed and Peter sighed, folding his arms over his chest.

"Lord Henry, we wish to speak with you," Peter said after turning the digital recorder on and Cassandra looked at the bed. Glancing at her, Peter softly smiled as he leaned closer and she shivered while his breath moved across her skin. "I'm thinking the same thing."

"What are you two whispering about?" Cassidy asked.

"Oh, Cassy is just thinking about fucking my brains out on this bed and I told her I was thinking the same thing," Peter said as he looked at Cassidy and her mouth dropped open.

"No!" she said as Peter laughed and a blush moved across Cassandra's cheeks. Suddenly a low moan filled the room while a red mist rose up from the bed and Cassandra moved behind Peter. Peter placed his hands on his hips as the red mist floated closer and he clenched his jaw, the muscles of his neck flexing in and out.

"Lord Henry, we mean you no harm. Will you speak to us?"

"He said yes," Dougal said as he walked closer and did a close up of the red mist.

"We wish to express our sorrow for the death of your wife," Peter said and the red mist moaned, swirling in violent spirals and Cassandra stood next to Peter.

"He said that she was his only love. Why did they take her? And now he's sobbing," Dougal said as Peter nodded and looked at the red mist.

"Can we talk about Gretchen Miller?"

"He wants to know why?"

"It is because we found her journal," Peter said as the red mist howled and they covered their ears. The howling faded as they uncovered their ears and Peter walked closer, watching the red mist swirling violently in circles. "Please, Sir, we do not wish to besmirch her anymore that she has been. It is just that what we've read leads us to think she was falsely accused."

"He said that he knows. She had shared what she had written in her journal with him and his wife, but none of it matters. He wants to know where they are. He is begging us to tell him."

Before Peter could say anything more, the door slammed open as the black mist sailed into the room and Peter and Cassandra backed away from the bed. The black mist screeched then headed for them as Peter took Cassandra's hand and they ran in three different directions. The red mist moaned then vanished as Peter tightened his grip on Cassandra's hand and they ran out of the room. Cassidy and Dougal were behind them as the black mist chased them down the hallway and they ran down the stairs. Peter jumped off the third step from the bottom when he headed for the den door and snapped his fingers. The door opened as they ran inside while the black mist screeched and Peter stood in the doorway, looking at the black mist coming closer. Stepping back, Peter raised his hand then snapped his fingers and the door slammed shut. Turning, he saw Cassidy and Dougal leaning against the desk as Cassandra sat on one of the high back chairs and Peter walked to the center of the room, folding his arms over his chest.

"Right, this is getting f…," he said then paused when he saw the two, small, white mists and he smiled, scratching the back of his neck.

"At least we know that Lord Henry didn't believe that Gretchen did anything," Cassidy said as Peter looked down and felt Emily holding onto his pinkie.

"Um, nae tae put a damper on anything, but we forgot tae ask him something. What happened tae Gretchen after she died?" Dougal asked.

"I guess she's buried somewhere on the grounds."

"Seeing how close they were, I'm not surprised that Lord Henry didn't place her in the mausoleum with Lady Angelica," Cassidy said when Peter blinked his eyes a few times and frowned. Walking to the French doors, he snapped his fingers as the French doors opened and he walked outside, feeling Emily letting go of his pinkie. "Where are you going?"

"I want to check something," he said as Cassandra walked to him and he snapped his fingers. The French doors closed as he wrapped his fingers around Cassandra's fingers and they walked away. A few minutes later they stood in front of the door to the mausoleum when he placed his hand on the metal door and closed his eyes. "Dear Lady, please talk to me."

Cassandra watched while the white mist drifted through the metal door as Peter stepped back and walked to Cassandra. The white mist moved toward him when two, small tendrils appeared in the mist then slid over his face and he smiled, slightly closing his eyes. The small tendrils drifted back into the mist as he did a little bow and Cassandra leaned closer, her breath warming his cheek.

"Why did she do that?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said while the white mist moved closer and he held his hands out. The small tendrils moved out of the mist then over his hands and he felt thin fingers moving over the back of his hands. "Lady, we wish to speak to you about Gretchen. Is she with you?"

"_No."_ was what he heard as he sighed and nodded his head.

"Do you know where she is?"

"_No, please find her. Find them." _came from the white mist as they watched the white mist float back into the mausoleum and Peter sighed, placing his hands behind his back. Cassandra watched him walking away as she half ran to catch up with him and he held his hand out. Taking his hand, they walked back to the house and the wind blew his leather coat around his legs.

Cassidy opened the French doors as Peter and Cassandra came in the room and she closed the doors behind them.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"Yeah, Gretchen isn't at the mausoleum," Peter said when he felt someone hugged his lower legs and he smiled down at the small, white mist.

"Great, another mystery tae solve," Dougal sighed and Peter nodded his head.

"What about Lady Angelica?" Cassandra asked.

"What about her?" Cassidy asked while the small, white mist swirled around Boe until it growled then the small, white mist sailed to Peter, hiding behind his legs.

"_Bad kitty," _Emily said as Peter smiled and Boe snort, lowering its head to its paws.

"Why is she haunting the mausoleum?"

"Ah, that's easy. They must have lined the doorways with salt. It prevents the spirits from leaving their graves" Dougal said and Peter nodded his head. Peter watched as Cassandra walked to the French doors then opened one and he softly smiled at her. Closing her eyes, she held her hand over the doorway while Peter folded his arms across his chest and titled his head to one side. There were times he forgot she was a witch as he saw her lips moving and made a mental note to ask her to give him some magic lessons. Opening her eyes, Cassandra looked down when she saw the white line of salt in front of the doorway, but there was something else in the salt and she frowned, tilting her head to one side. "What's wrong?"

"There is a line of salt, but it's mixed with something else," she said and Cassidy walked closer, standing next to her.

"But why add something else if the salt will keep her out?" she asked while Cassandra turned and folded her arms over her stomach.

"Something in this house is afraid of her," she said softly when a loud screech filled the air and the crystals on the chandeliers clanked while the chandeliers shook on the chains.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Something is afraid of her?" Cassidy repeated and Cassandra nodded her head.

"But why would they be afraid of her?" Dougal asked.

"It's simple," Peter said as he spread his arms and felt a cool wind moving around his legs while his leather coat floated around him. Rolling his eyes, he heard giggling as he shrugged and looked down to watch the small, white mist moving around his legs. "Anyway, as I was saying, Lady Angelica was the lady of the house and whatever this is could be afraid of her because it knows she's in charge and that means she has the power to stop whatever, whoever, is doing this."

"But who is doing this?" Cassandra said as the room started shaking and the crystals of the chandeliers shook harder.

"I think that's best left to when we get home." Peter said as they nodded and headed out of the room. Peter looked at Boe when the white tiger walked closer then snorted and the small, white mist moved away from it.

"_Bad kitty." _was what he heard as he patted the soft fur then looked over at the bookcase to his left and saw Cross, Cassandra's peregrine falcon familiar. Nodding, Peter turned when the French doors closed and he sighed, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Robert, open the door," he said as he turned to the left and looked at the small, white mist floating near the high back chair.

"_I don't want you to leave," _Robert said as Peter walked closer then sat on the high back chair and placed his hands on his knees.

"Why?"

"_You won't come back."_

"Yes, we will. I promise on my word as a gentleman."

"_But you will leave sooner or later. Just like the others."_

"So we're not the first to investigate this house?"

"_No."_

"And they left because of all the craziness?"

"_Yes, even after I talked to them. They wouldn't help us!" _Robert said as a book sailed off the table next to the high back chair and slammed into the wall.

"Well, if you're going to throw books at people, they are going to leave," Peter said with a slight smile and watched Boe chasing the small, white mist.

"_I just want to help."_

"I know you do," Peter said as he got up then knelt down in front of the small, white mist and sighed. "Look, I know what it's like to be helpless and not be able to protect someone."

"_You do?"_

"Yeah, see, when I was a little older than you, my mother and father were killed. If I had been braver, I would have fought off their killer, but I wasn't. I ran. If that makes me a coward, so be it. The thing I do know is that my mother and father would have wanted me to run. Now, I don't know exactly what happened with you and Emily, but I am sure you did everything you could."

"_I couldn't do anything."_

"Was it because….?" Peter said when he heard a loud clanking sound and looked up. "Shit!"

The small, white mists vanished as he got out of the way and the chandelier smashed to the floor, spraying shards of crystal into the air. Looking up from behind the high back chair, Peter stood up when he placed his hands on his hips and looked at the ceiling.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily!" he shouted when the screeching roared around him and he brushed the hair out of his face. "Yeah, well, same to you!"

"_Peter bye-bye?" _Emily asked as the small, white mist floated closer and he looked down at the small, white mist.

"Yep, but I'll be back," he said then walked to the French doors and walked outside after opening the doors. Turning, he looked at the small, white mists and Boe when he nodded and snapped his fingers. The French doors closed as he walked away and placed his hands in his pockets.

The front room was quiet while Peter was lying on his back on the couch and his head rested on Cassandra's lap. Cassidy and Dougal were getting the twins ready for bed and Cassandra gently brushed the hair from Peter's forehead. His mind raced as he tried to figure out what was going on and shivered as her fingers slid down his neck, along his collarbone and slid under his shirt. He took a deep breath then slowly breathed out through his nose as she stroked the hair on his chest and he smiled, looking up at her. He sat up a bit as she got off the couch then unbuttoned his shirt, tucking the shirt under him then sat on the floor. He watched while she moved her hand over his stomach then his chest and he lightly gasped as she rubbed his nipple between her finger and thumb.

"Penny for them," she said softly as he half closed his eyes and felt a warm numbness as she stroked his chest.

"I feel sorry for those kids. They're the victims in all this."

"Remind you of someone?"

"Yeah, and that makes it worse," he said and hissed as she blew on his skin and gooseflesh spread over his stomach and chest. "It's that sense of helplessness. True, I didn't want to die, but I should have done something. They were my parents."

"From what you told me, Jerry would have torn you apart before you could have done anything."

"Yeah," Peter sighed as she went on her knees and made tiny kisses on his chest. She looked over at him when he grinned and she gently climbed on top of him. Sitting with her legs bent behind her, Cassandra leaned forward when she kissed his chest and held onto his shoulders. Peter softly sighed as she nuzzled his chest then licked the tips of his nipples and he held onto the top of the couch. She moved closer as their lips touched and her hands rested on top of his nipples. He took the back of her neck in his hand as his tongue slid into her mouth and he twirled her hair around his fingers.

"Hello!" Cassidy said as they broke apart and looked to see Cassidy and Dougal standing in the doorway. Blushing, Cassandra got off of Peter as they walked in the room and Peter sat up, quickly buttoning his shirt. Cassandra sat on his lap as Cassidy softly smiled and Dougal shook his head while they walked to the couch and sat down. "So, who do you think took the kids?"

"Do you have the floor plans to Angel Grove?" Peter asked. Nodding her head, Cassidy got off the couch then walked to the desk and turned the computer on after she sat down. Dougal, Cassandra and Peter got up then stood next to the desk as Cassidy typed on the keyboard and they looked at the screen. On the screen was the black and white copy of the floor plans to the house and grounds as Peter leaned on the back of the chair and tapped his finger on the screen. "Ok, this is the mausoleum. We know that Lady Angelica haunts it."

"I still don't get why she keeps touching your face," Cassandra said.

"Mebbe she knows that's nae how he really looks," Dougal said as Peter glanced at him and noticed he was filming them.

"Well, it isn't that much of a difference," Peter said with a grin then looked back at the screen. "Now, this is the den and we know that's where the kids are. Emily seems to roam the house, but Robert seems to favor the den. Why is that?"

"Don't know," Cassidy said as she typed on the keyboard and ANGELICA was under the small square that represented the mausoleum and ROBERT/EMILY was inside the square that represented the den.

"And this is Gretchen's room," Peter said as he tapped the screen and Cassidy typed on the keyboard. "We do know that she is only seen in this room, but why isn't she haunting the stairs?"

"Mebbe we should go back and check for salt near the den door and in her room," Dougal said and Cassidy nodded her head.

"If there was salt near the den door, Emily couldn't come and go," Cassandra corrected and Peter smiled at her, sticking his tongue out. She giggled then snapped at his tongue and he stood up, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her lips. Cassidy gently wrapped her knuckles against his back as he turned to look at her then shrugged and kissed her cheek.

"Och, will you focus?" Dougal asked.

"Watch it or he'll kiss you, too," Cassandra teased as Peter looked at him and made kissing sound with his lips.

"Is he always like this?" Cassidy asked and Cassandra giggled, nodding her head.

"Sorry," Peter said as he kissed the top of Cassidy's head and looked at the screen. "Now, this is where Lord Henry is."

They looked at the screen while Cassidy typed on the keyboard and GRETCHEN was in the square that represented her room and LORD HENRY was in the large square that represented the master bedroom.

"Seeing that he doesn't leave that room, we should check for salt," Cassidy said.

"No, it's not salt that's keeping him there. I think it's the urn."

"Aye, that would keep him there," Dougal said.

"Um, is there anyone in this room?" Cassandra asked as she pointed to the square that represented the nursery when something clicked in Peter's mind as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her.

"You are brilliant!" he said as they looked at him and he leaned on the back of the chair, pointing at the screen. "We were so wrapped up with Lady Angelica, Gretchen, Lord Henry and the children that we forgot someone."

"You mean….?" Cassidy asked and he nodded his head.

"We forgot Rebecca."

"Didnae she kill herself in the nursery?" Dougal asked.

"Yeah," Peter said while nodding his head.

"And you think the black mist is Rebecca?" Cassidy asked.

"Not sure," Peter said as he looked at the screen then rubbed his face with his hands and stifled a yawn.

"Well, if it is her, why would she want tae hurt the kids?" Dougal asked.

"Simple, it has to do with power. I don't know how she got Lord Henry to marry her, but money was her motive. Lord Henry was a rich importer, who has recently lost the love of his life, and was vulnerable. So, and this is just conjecture, she figures out a way to get him to marry her and he takes her back to Angel Grove."

"Why was she afraid of Lady Angelica?" Cassidy asked.

"Like I said, Lady Angelica was the lady of the house and Rebecca was afraid because Lady Angelica had been in charge and that means she has the power to stop her. Still not sure what she used to stop Lady Angelica from coming into the house, but it worked and she thought she was safe."

"But why would she want to hurt the kids?" Cassandra asked.

"Gretchen and the children were in her way. Gretchen was the head of the house. No one would listen to Rebecca as long as Gretchen was around. If she had Lord Henry sack Gretchen, Rebecca would take over as head of the house and run things her way."

"But why get rid of the kids?" Dougal asked.

"Robert was the heir. If Lord Henry died before she could get him to write a new will, everything went to him. Even if she talked him into sending Robert to a private school or a military academy, Robert would come home for summer break and holidays. But if Robert died before he married, everything went to Emily. I don't think she could convince Lord Henry into giving Emily up for adoption, but if she died as well, who knows who would get everything."

"So she killed the kids and pinned their disappearance on Gretchen?" Cassandra asked.

"I think so. "

"But why did she kill herself?"

"Remember what Lord Cummings said about what was written on the wall in the nursery?"

"Yeah, she wrote "make them stop crying"," Cassidy said.

"Exactly, and she wrote that because they were crying."

"You mean she was hearing Lord Henry, Gretchen and the kids crying and it drove her to suicide?" Cassandra asked.

"It's a theory, but, yeah, that's exactly what….I think…happened," Peter said while yawning and Cassidy smiled, looking up at him.

"Looks like someone's ready for bed," she said then turned the computer off and they left the room, went upstairs and the lights went out in the hallway.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The ice tinkled in the glass while Peter sipped on the Midori and looked out the window. The lights from the casino twinkled in the darkness as he placed his forehead against the glass and the fire from the gas fireplace crackled in his ears. Looking down, he saw that he was wearing the white, linen pants again and he wiggled his toes on the carpeting. Suddenly Emily appeared as she held onto his lower legs and he smiled down at her.

"Hello," he said with a grin as she looked at the glass in his hand and he shook his head, placing the glass against his chest. "No no, this isn't for you."

"Play?" she asked as she pulled on his hand and he softly laughed then sipped on the Midori.

"Ok," Peter said, swinging her hand back and forth. They walked by the high back chairs when he saw Robert standing next to one of the display cases and Robert smiled at him. Before Peter could say something, the door to the panic room slammed open as they turned around and the glass crashed to the floor, sending shards of glass and Midori into the air. The black mist soared out of the panic room while Peter and the children backed up and a loud screeching filled the air. Peter could only scream as the black mist slammed into him and he held his arms up in front of his face.

"NO!" Peter shouted as he fell out of bed then hit the floor hard and Cassandra turned the light on, looking down at him. Peter tried to get untangled from the duvet and bedding when the door slammed open and Cassidy, Dougal and the twins ran into the room.

"Peter, take it easy," Cassidy said as she got out of bed and she and Cassidy helped him get untangled from the duvet and bedding. Peter was sweating and breathing hard and fast through his nose when Cassandra slid her arms around him and he buried his face in her neck. "Hey, calm down, you're scaring the twins."

"Was it another nightmare?" Cassandra asked when he looked at her and nodded his head.

"What was this one about?" Cassidy asked and he looked at her, tears dribbling down his cheeks. Cassandra kissed the tip of his nose while wiping the tears away with the pad of her thumb and he sighed, half closing his eyes.

"I don't remember," he whispered as Dougal led the twins out of room and Cassidy gently stroked Peter's hair.

"Can you get up?" she asked as they helped him off the floor and he smiled, feeling foolish.

"Look, I'm fine. Go back to bed," he said as Cassidy nodded then left the room and closed the door behind her. Cassandra helped Peter back under the duvet and bedding as he rested on his back and she gently climbed over him. Sliding under the duvet and bedding, Cassandra snuggled closer when she placed her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his chest. His heart thumped hard and fast against her hand as he looked at the ceiling and she gently stroked his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Cassandra asked as he blinked his eyes a few times then placed his hand on top of her hand.

"There isn't much to talk about."

"Cassidy asked what this one was about. Sounds like you've been having nightmares again," she said then slid her hand out from under his hand and carefully crawled on top of him. She had experienced what he was like when he had nightmares and he sighed, placing his arms around her.

"These aren't nightmares as they're just weird. I'm in the penthouse, but I'm wearing these linen pants. I don't own any linen pants. The weird bit is I keep seeing Robert and Emily. I think it's them. I haven't seen a portrait of them so I can't be sure."

"What are they doing there?"

"I have no fucking idea. All I know is Emily wants to play and Robert was mad at me in the first one, but he's not now. It turns out that we're both blaming ourselves for not being able to save our loved ones. Yeah, I know that Jerry would have killed my ass if I had tried anything, but I don't know why he feels like he failed them."

"Am I in this dream?" she asked as she kissed his chest and he smiled, stroking her back.

"No, and I think that's because they hadn't met you yet. I think this one was a warning," he said as she looked at him and he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

"What sort of warning?"

"I think that I'm getting too close to the truth," he said as he saw the sadness in her eyes and softly smiled. "Look, I'm not going to do something stupid, ok?"

"You better not," she said as she moved up his body and kissed his lips. Reaching over with one hand, Peter turned the light off then held her against him and slid his fingers up and down her back.

Cassidy and Dougal looked shocked when Peter came down the stairs and Cassandra smiled. Peter was dressed in his black t-shirt with the white dragon on the front, his leather coat, black jeans, a leather belt and leather boots and the rifle with the cross shaped cross hair hung from the piece of rope tied to the belt loop of his jeans. She still wasn't sure what the tan thing with the iron handle was as she looked at the rifle shells strapped to the lining of his leather coat and the wooden stakes and rifle shells hanging on the leather straps around his neck. Boe had gone to get the sword with golden handle and flawless silver blade that belonged to his ancestor, Giacomo Vincenzi, and the scabbard rested against his back.

"Shit, what's with all the hardware?" Cassidy asked as he smiled then closed the leather coat and opened the door.

"You never know," Peter said with a wink then placed the cigarillo in his mouth, lit the cigarillo with the silver lighter, placed the silver lighter and the crumbled pack of cigarillos in the pocket of his leather coat and leaned against the door. "Let's kill something."

"Are you drunk?" Dougal asked.

"Maybe a little," Peter said then left and they looked at Cassandra. She only shrugged then followed him out the door and Cassidy and Dougal went to catch up with them.

Peter led the way as Dougal filmed him and Peter turned, waving at the camera. He had asked Boe to get a box of special ammunition that he had in the armory as he checked the shell casings then removed the rifle from his leather coat and loaded the rifle while walking down the path. The sunlight sparkled off the leaves as they stopped in front of the mausoleum and Peter walked to the door, took the cigarillo out of his mouth, tossed the cigarillo to the ground and crushed it with his boot. He noticed the looks that Cassidy and Cassandra were giving him as he shrugged then placed his hand on the metal door.

"Lady, please come out," he whispered when he stood back and they watched the white mist float out of the mausoleum. The white mist floated in front of Peter as he smiled and the white mist swayed side to side. "Yeah, I changed my clothes."

"_Why are you armed?" _came from the white mist as Cassandra walked closer and smiled.

"He's hunting something," she said then knelt down and placed her hand over the stoop. She mumbled something when they saw the white line of salt on the stoop and Cassandra moved closer, sniffing the white line of salt. She coughed a few times when she stood up and looked at Peter. "Yuck, now I know what was mixed in with the salt."

"What was it?" Cassidy asked.

"It's brimstone."

"_What are you talking about?" _came from the white mist as Peter explained about the white line of salt and how it was there to keep her grounded to the mausoleum. He also explained about the white line of salt near the den door and the white mist seemed to glow in an eerie blue/white light.

"Rest easy, Lady, I can get rid of it," Peter said while waving with his hand for Cassandra and the white mist to move away from the stoop and he took hold of the rifle, aiming the cross shaped cross hairs at the stoop. Closing one eye, he pulled the trigger twice, reloaded then pulled the trigger once more and the stoop exploded. After the dust cleared, they looked at him when he placed the rifle away and the white mist floated side to side. "Holy water bullets, best way to get rid of brimstone and salt lines."

"_Amazing!" _came from the white mist as he did a little bow and pointed with his hands toward the house. Dougal pointed the camera at Peter as they went down the path and the white mist floated next to Peter. Cassandra had her fingers wrapped around Peter's right hand while a tendril of mist was wrapped around the fingers of his left hand and Peter swung his hands back and forth.

The French doors opened after Peter snapped his fingers and they walked into the room. Peter stayed outside as he looked at the white mist then removed the rifle out of his leather coat and took aim at the bottom of the doorway. He pulled the trigger twice then reloaded when he pulled the trigger again and the bottom of the doorway exploded, sending shards of wood into the air. Placing the rifle away, he walked in the room then turned and made a little bow. The white mist hesitated then came into the room as he smiled and the white mist followed him as he walked to the desk. Boe titled its head to one side when Peter stopped then patted the top of its head and the small, white mists floated near the high back chair.

"It's alright. You can come closer," Peter said as the small, white mists floated toward him and he looked at the white mist floating in front of the desk. Peter felt Emily touching his right pinkie as he looked down and bent his pinkie around her pinkie. "Can you see that white mist?"

"_Yes," _Robert whispered.

"Well, go take a closer look," Peter said as the small, white mist floated closer and Dougal, who had the camera pointed at Peter and the white mists, heard a gasping sound.

"_Mother!" _was what they heard as the small, white mist seemed to vanish into the white mist and Dougal heard a hushing sound. Peter looked down at his hand when he felt his hand shaking and he knelt down, looking at the small, white mist.

"_Mommy?" _was what he heard as he nodded his head and Emily let go of his hand. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes as he watched the small, white mist zoom toward the white mist then vanish and he stood up, wiping his eyes. The white mist floated closer as he watched the white mists mixing together when a tendril of white mist floated toward him and he held his hand out, feeling thin fingers wrapping around his fingers.

"_Thank you_." was what he heard as he nodded his head and a small, white mist floated toward him. He felt Emily take hold of his right pinkie as he smiled down at her and shrugged. _"She seems to be attached to you."_

"I guess so," he said then heard soft laughter coming from the white mist and smiled.

"Ok, we got her into the house, but that still doesn't explain what the hell is going on," Cassidy said as Peter gave her a stern looked and she frowned. "What?"

"_Bad word!" _Emily said as a small tendril of mist wiggled up and down and Peter pressed his lips, trying not to laugh.

"Aye, you ken better then tae cuss in front of children," Dougal said as he panned the camera from Peter to Cassidy and she stuck her tongue out.

"Right, I guess I better get going," Peter said as he headed for the door after Emily had let go of his pinkie then he raised his hand, snapping his fingers. The door opened as he left the room when Cassandra ran out of the room and he gave her a confused look. "And where are YOU going?"

"I'm going with you!" she said as she snapped her fingers and the door closed behind them. Shrugging, Peter slid his arm around her as they headed down the hallway, but didn't see the black mist behind them and a low growl came from the black mist.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Peter led the way as they went up the stairs when he stopped and looked up at the portrait.

"Is that Lady Angelica?" Cassandra asked.

"Yeah," Peter said as he nodded his head and glanced at her. "You'd look great in that dress."

"Oh, knock it off. I'm not jealous," she teased as he placed his arm around her and they went up the stairs to the left. They walked down the hallway when they came to the door to Gretchen's room and Peter wrapped his knuckles on the wood.

"Gretchen, it's Peter, can I come in?" he asked when the door opened and he led Cassandra in the room. The gray mist floated near the fireplace as Cassandra looked at the portrait then at Peter and he nodded his head. "Gretchen, would you like to come downstairs?"

The gray mist moved closer then stopped as Peter felt the air turn ice cold and they slowly turned around. Floating in the doorway was the black mist as Peter opened the right side of his leather coat and removed the rifle. Cassandra and the gray mist was behind him when he took out a crumbled back of cigarillos, placed a cigarillo between his teeth, lit the cigarillo with the silver lighter, placed the silver lighter and crumbled pack of cigarillos in the pocket of his leather coat, loaded two shells into the rifle, slammed the rifle shut and aimed the rifle at the black mist.

"Bye, Bitch!" he shouted while clenching the cigarillo between his teeth then pulled the trigger twice and the black mist howled as red sparks spread over the black mist. The black mist soared out of the room as the door closed and Peter lowered the rifle.

"What the hell was that?" Cassandra asked as Peter reloaded the rifle and smiled at her.

"Silver dust bullets, they hurt like hell," he said with a snobby tone to his voice after taking the cigarillo out from between his teeth and snorted. Walking to the doorway, he placed the cigarillo between his teeth then waved for Cassandra to come closer when they left the room and the gray mist floated in front of them. "Better back up, this is going to get messy."

The gray mist moved back as Peter took aim and pulled the trigger twice, reloaded then pulled the trigger again. A large hole was in the floor as he placed the rifle away then wiggled his fingers at the gray mist. The gray mist floated closer when he smiled and two tendrils of mist floated toward his face. Sighing, Peter felt thin fingers moving over his face when the tendril moved back into the gray mist and Peter smiled, taking the cigarillo from between his teeth.

"_Fredrick?"_ came from the gray mist as he shook his head and Cassandra looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"I think the reason why she and Lady Angelica keep doing that is because I look like Fredrick," he said as Cassandra made an "o" shape with her mouth and he placed the cigarilloin his mouth as they headed down the hallway. Cassandra noticed that the gray mist floated behind Peter as she looked back at his tight bottom swaying side to side then looked at the gray mist and the gray mist zoomed in front of them and Peter smiled, rolling his eyes. "I thought you weren't jealous."

"I'm not. Just don't like women ogling your ass!" she said and he softly laughed, sliding an arm around her waist. A few moments later they walking inside the master bedroom after Peter opened the door and Cassandra looked over at the fireplace. She walked to the fireplace when she looked up at the urns and Peter looked at the bed, taking the rifle out of his leather coat.

"Lord Henry, we wish to speak with you," Peter said after taking the cigarillo out of his mouth and Cassandra walked closer, taking the cigarillo from him. Kissing her cheek, he loaded the rifle then slammed it shut and pointed the rifle at the floor. A low moan made the gray mist move behind Peter as the red mist float up from the bed and he held up his hand. "We mean you no harm."

"_Where are they?" _came from the red mist as he sighed and Cassandra walked to the ceramic ashtray on the night table and put out the cigarillo. She walked back to Peter as the red mist turned toward her and she smiled, shrugging her shoulders.

"Gretchen is right here," Peter said as the gray mist float toward the bed and the red mist slowly floated over the bed. Peter held onto Cassandra as the red mist and gray mist mingled together and they could barely hear voices coming from the mists. There were also soft sobbing sounds and hushing sounds when the mists parted and floated toward them. "Is everything alright?"

"_Yes." _came from the red mist as Peter nodded his head then looked over at the urns and the red mist turned toward the fireplace.

"We need to bring those with us," Peter said as he walked to the fireplace with Cassandra and they lifted the urns off the mantel. Suddenly a loud shrieking sound filled the air as Peter placed the urn on the floor and removed the rifle from his leather coat. The black mist sailed into the room as the red and gray mists zoomed toward Peter and Cassandra and Peter loaded the rifle, taking aim at the black mist. "You just don't quit, do you?"

The black mist screeched as he pulled the trigger twice and red sparks moved through the black mist. Howling, the black mist flew out of the room as Peter sighed and placed the rifle away.

"Keep this up and the next time I use the sword!" he shouted while picking up the urn and they headed for the door. Walking out of the room, he placed the urn on the floor as Cassandra stood next to him and Peter took the rifle out of his leather coat, loaded the rifle, snapped it shut and looked at the mists. Motioning with his hand for them to back up, he watched the mists back up then took aim at the floor and fired the rifle twice, causing wood to explode from the floor. Waving for them to come closer, he watched as the gray mist floated closer then turned back toward the red mist and the red mist stood just inside the room. "It's alright, Your Lordship, there's nothing keeping you in there now."

"_Where are they?" _came from the red mist as Peter wondered if a stroke could cause damage to someone's spirit and he sighed, holding his hand out.

"Come with me and I will show you," he said as the red mist slowly floated closer and he wiggled his fingers. The red mist floated in front of him as he nodded his head and they headed down the hallway after he placed the rifle away and picked up the urn. Peter stopped at the top of the stairs as Cassandra looked at him and he looked down the hallway toward the nursery.

"Peter, don't," she whispered as he sighed then looked at her and the mists and held the urn against his chest.

"Take them downstairs," he said, handing the urn to her and walked away. Growling, but knowing he had to do what he had to do, Cassandra held the urns tightly in her arms as she went down the stairs and the mists followed closely behind her.

The doors to the nursery slammed open after Peter kicked them when he walked into the room and held the rifle tightly in his hands. The cigarillo was held tight between his teeth as his heart thundered in his ears and a cold sweat moved down his face, neck and chest.

"Rebecca Flynn, by all that's holy, I call you out!" he shouted after he spit the cigarillo out and looked around the room with his eyes. He knew she had based herself in the nursery as he walked to the center of the room and scanned the room through the cross shaped cross hairs of the rifle. He had faced a lot of things, but whatever Rebecca was wasn't a ghost. He had finally figured that what Lady Angelica, Lord Henry, Gretchen and the children were had to be some sort of Earth bound energy and, good or bad, so was Rebecca. But just in case he was wrong, he had loaded one silver dust shell and a holy water shell in the rifle. He spun around a few times as he held the rifle tightly in his hands and stood between the two small beds. He looked down at the blood stain on the floor when he looked up and held the rifle tightly in his hands. "Come on out, Rebecca. I'm not going anywhere!"

Suddenly a loud screeching sound filled the air as he felt something moving under his feet and he ran to the center of the room watching the black mist floating up from the blood stain. The black mist swirled as the black mist floated closer and Peter pointed the rifle at the black mist.

"That's close enough!" he shouted and swore he heard a woman's laugh coming from the black mist.

"_You are afraid of me."_ came from the black mist as he looked through the cross shaped cross hairs and licked his lips.

"Damn straight. I'm fucking scared. Now, be a nice bitch and tell me what you did to Lord Henry and his children!" Peter demanded while the black mist floated closer and he held his hand up. "Ah, one more step and I fire!"

"_No, you will not fire."_ came from the black mist and he pulled the trigger twice. The black mist screeched as the red sparks moved through the black mist as well as white sparks and Peter backed up, heading for the door. His eyes widened as the black mist wiggled and shifted while growing larger and he placed the rifle away, running out of the room.

"Open the door!" Peter shouted as Dougal opened the door and Peter ran by him, heading for the center of the room. Looking out into the hallway, Dougal's eyes widened at the sight of the black mist, which was now reaching almost to the ceiling, and he slammed the door. The door shook as the screeching filled the room and Dougal backed away from the door. Boe ran to the door when the white tiger roared and growled and the screeching stopped. They heard pounding as the room shook and some of the books fell off the shelves. Cassandra ran to Peter while Cassidy ran to Dougal and they wrapped their arms around them.

"What was that?" Dougal asked while looking at Peter and Peter sighed, feeling Emily holding onto his pinkie.

"That was a really p…" he said then looked down at the small, white mist then smiled and rolled his eyes. "That was a really angry Rebecca."

"What made her angry?" Cassandra asked as she looked up at him and he smiled, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I think it was me shooting her," he teased when he looked over at the mists and saw the red mist floating next to the white mist. "Is everything alright, Your Lordship?"

"_Yes."_ came from the red mist and he nodded his head.

"What do we do now?" Cassidy asked as Peter let go of Cassandra then walked to the door and opened the door enough to peek out into the hallway. Suddenly the black mist appeared as he screamed then slammed the door shut and braced himself against the door while the black mist pounded on the door.

"Now we hold a séance and figure out what the…." he said then looked at the small, white mists and sighed. "….figure out what happened."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

The screeching echoed around them as Peter grabbed the candlesticks off the mantel of the large, stone fireplace while Cassidy and Cassandra cleared the round, wooden table and set up four chairs. Dougal was filming them then panned down to see the small, white mist floating around his legs and giggling filled the air.

"I dinnae think she's going tae give up," Dougal said as he pointed the camera at the door and the door bucked and shook on the doorframe.

"Just give me one more second," Peter said as he looked around to make sure he had everything he needed for the séance and patted the pockets of the leather coat.

"Need this?" Cassidy asked as she walked closer and he saw she had a large box of salt in her hand. "I brought this in from the van."

"Dougal, your wife is brilliant!"

"Och, I've ken that for years!" Dogual said with a grin and Peter poured a circle of salt in front of the door. The door bucked at him as he tossed some salt at the door then watched Cassandra walk to the salt circle and knelt down. He wasn't sure what she was mumbling as she stood up then they walked to the round, wooden table and sat down. Peter sat at the head of the table as they took each other's hands and he looked at the mists.

"Get behind me," he said as the mists moved behind the chair he was sitting on and he looked at the door. A loud crash filled the air as the door flew off the hinges then crashed onto the floor and the black mist zoomed into the room. Snapping his fingers, Peter watched the candles light up in an eerie orange light then looked at the black mist and took hold of Cassidy and Cassandra's hands. "By all that's holy, I bind thee!"

The black mist screeched when a blue/white light flared from the salt circle and the black mist slammed against the blue/white light.

"_Free me!" _came from the black mist as Peter tightened his grip on Cassidy and Cassandra's hands when he narrowed his eyes and slightly lowered his head. Dougal had left the camera on the desk as it was pointed toward the black mist and a loud growling came filled the room.

"By the laws of magic, I order you to tell us the truth!" Cassandra said while looking at the black mist and the black mist slammed against the blue/white light.

"If you will not speak then there is someone here that will," Peter said, looking back at the red mist and nodded his head. The red mist floated to his right as he looked at the red mist and the growling grew louder.

"_He will tell you nothing!"_ came from the black mist while they watched the red mist float toward the salt circle and hovered in front of the blue/white light.

"_You no longer speak for me!"_ came from the red mist as a small smile came to Peter's face and he squeezed Cassandra's fingers. _ "Ask your questions."_

"How did you meet Rebecca Flynn?" Peter asked as the small, white mists floated next to him and he felt little fingers stroking the back of his right hand.

"_It had only been two months since Angel passed and I was attending a gala of a friend of mine. I did not want to go, but my friends said it would do me good to get out. Rebecca was dancing with this duke when she saw me and came over. We talked and I told her things. I wasn't sure why, but I just opened up to her. I must have drunken more then I should have and woke up with her in my bed. It turned out that she knew a judge and we had been married that night. I knew the marriage wasn't legal, but she convinced me that it would be good for the children to have a mother and I took her with me when I decided to return home to Angel Grove,"_ Lord Henry said as the red mist floated toward the white mist and seemed to be slightly hunched over. _"Forgive me."_

"_There is nothing to forgive, Beloved. She took advantage of you and you had no choice, but to honor the vows of marriage,"_ Lady Angelica said as the red and white mists melted together and Peter gave Cassandra a wink.

"_Bad lady," _Emily said softly while the small tendril of mist shook up and down and Peter smiled, nodding his head.

"Is this the truth? Remember that you cannot lie while in the circle!" Cassandra said as the black mist growled then slammed against the blue/white light. "Is it?"

"_Yes!"_ came from the black mist when the red and white mists separated and Peter narrowed his eyes and lowered his head.

"So you did only marry him for his money and power?" Peter asked.

"_Well, it wasn't for his looks!"_ came from the black mist and laughter filled the air. Peter's mouth dropped open when he heard a low growling coming from the white mist and the white mist sailed toward the salt circle.

"_How dare you!"_ Lady Angelica shouted as the black mist made a snorting sound and Cassandra knew that she would have slapped Rebecca in the face if she was alive and she could slap her.

"_Come, Darling, she is not worth it,"_ Lord Henry said as the white mist floated back to the red mist and Peter felt long fingers on his shoulders. Looking to his left, he saw a tendril of gray mist on his shoulder when the gray mist looked at the black mist and Peter nodded his head.

"_I knew there was something evil about you! I should have told Henry my suspicions, but dared not,"_ Gretchen said and a loud snort came from the black mist.

"_No, why upset your lover?"_ came from the black mist then a loud laugh filled the room. _"Oh, don't look so shocked! You know that's what he was!"_

The red and white mists floated closer then melted around the gray mist while Peter heard soft sobbing and hushing and looked at the black mist.

"Right, so that we're clear, you only married Lord Henry for his money and power, but there were a few things standing in your way. First was the lady of the manor. You knew that her spirit would be watching over this house and those inside it and you had to make sure she stayed where she was. Not sure where you learned about mixing brimstone with salt to ground her to the mausoleum, but it did work and she was no longer able to come and go," Peter said then looked at the white mist floating to his right. "You were able to do that, right?"

"_Yes."_ came from the white mist as he looked at the black mist and narrowed his eyes.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"_I will never…." _came from the black mist when the blue/white light shot through the black mist and the black mist screamed.

"You have to tell us the truth!" Cassandra shouted and the growl filled the room.

"_I found a book about ghosts and there was a binding spell that used salt and brimstone!" _came from the black mist and Peter growled, squeezing Cassandra's fingers.

"So, once that was out of the way, you had to get rid of the head of the house. Oh, you could have had him sack her. You then could hire someone that would listen only to you and rule this house with an iron fist. The trouble is Lord Henry would never sack her. NOT because they were lovers, BUT because of their love for Lady Angelica! You then had to figure out how to get rid of the heirs! Sending Robert away would only mean his return and giving Emily up for adoption was something Lord Henry would never do because she looked like her mother," Peter said then looked at the white mist. "She does look like you, right?"

"_Yes."_ came from the white mist and he felt tiny fingers tickling the back of his right hand.

"This is when you got an idea. What if the children vanished and Gretchen was blamed for it? The thing was you couldn't just tie the children up and hide them somewhere. Oh no! You had to make sure that they would never tell what you did and the best way to assure that was to KILL them!" Peter said as the mists growled and the black mist shrunk away from the blue/white light. "Oh, now you're scared. You feel safe in there? You better because it's the only thing keeping them from you!"

"_What did you do to my children?"_ Lord Henry demanded and the room started shaking.

"Someone is getting pissed off," Cassidy whispered and Peter hushed her then smiled.

"Did you poison them or did you smother them in their sleep? I know that you killed Robert first," Peter said as the small, white mist floated closer and he softly smiled. "It would explain why you couldn't save your sister."

"_I was in here."_ came from the small, white mist as they looked at the small white mist and the red mist floated closer. _"I was reading when she came in with a cup in her hand. She said it was some tea to help me sleep. I didn't want it, but she told me that it was alright so I drank it. The tea did taste funny then I felt dizzy. She just stood there when I fell to the floor then everything went dark."_

They watched as the red mist melted over the small, white mist as soft sobbing and hushing filled the air.

"Is this true?" Cassandra demanded. "Did you poison him?"

_ "Yes." _came from the black mist as the room shook harder and pieces of the ceiling started falling around them.

"Och, this isnae good," Dougal whispered.

"What did you do to Emily?" Peter asked as the small, white mist tugged at his arm and he leaned closer, feeling the cold air against his cheek and ear.

"_Bad water," _Emily whispered in his ear as he sat up and narrowed his eyes.

"Did you poison her tea as well?" Peter asked and the red mist started glowing and the round, wooden table started shaking then rose slightly off the floor.

"_Answer him!" _Lord Henry demanded as several books flew off the shelves and crashed to the floor.

"_Of course!" _came from the black mist as the room shook and the round, wooden table flew into the air. The round, wooden table sailed at the blue/white light then bounced off the blue/white light and crashed to the floor. With the circle broken, the blue/white light faded as a large book sailed across the floor and broke the salt circle. Laughter filled the room as the black mist sailed toward Peter when the red, white and gray mists appeared in front of him and formed a barrier to prevent the black mist from getting to him. Suddenly the floor exploded around them as Peter, Cassidy, Dougal and Cassandra screamed and ran toward the desk. Dougal grabbed the camera as a wind filled the room and howls echoed around them. The room felt like they were inside a cement mixer as they tried to keep their balance and large chunks of the ceiling started falling down around them like hailstones.

"Look out!" Peter shouted over the howling wind blowing dirt and bits of stone around the room and Cassandra ducked down behind the large chunk of the ceiling. Peter had never believed in ghosts, but what sailed at him weren't exactly people and he ducked down next to Cassandra. The red mist soared through the air while a low moan roared around them and the black mist shrieked as it tried to get out of the way. The gray and white mists blocked the black mist as the chunks of marble sailed through the air and Cassidy smiled, looking over at her husband.

"Dougal, tell me you're filming this!" Cassidy shouted.

"Aye!" he shouted while moving closer as Peter looked at him and his eyes widened.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get back here!" Peter shouted as he pulled him down while a large chunk of marble flew over their heads and Dougal placed the digital video camera on the ground next to his leg. Sighing, Peter rolled his eyes when he sat against the wall and removed the silver flask out of his coat pocket. Opening the silver flask, he slugged back the Midori then swallowed as he swore loudly in his head and tried to remember how he got talk into this mess.

"_Where are they? What did you do with them?"_ came from the red mist as the black mist tried to sail through the wall, but stopped when the white and gray mists appeared and Peter looked to his left, seeing the small, white mists floating next to him. Boe and Cross charged around the room after the black mist as the howling wind blew and the black mist growled. Watching the scene, Peter sighed when he stood up and Dougal looked up at him. He took hold of the camera then pushed the button while Peter reached behind him and drew the sword with the flawless silver blade out of the scabbard.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Right, I have had enough of this!" Peter said as he held the gold handle in his hands and the flawless silver blade shimmered in an eerie light. The wind died down as the mists floated in front of him and Peter breathed hard and fast through his nose.

"_Where are they?" _Lord Henry asked as Peter slowly walked toward where Cassandra had placed the urns when he stood in front of the urns and locked eyes with the black mist.

"Oh, that is the big question, isn't it? As is why you were cremated instead of laid to rest with your true love. And what happened to Gretchen? I think it's odd that there were TWO urns in your room, don't you? Have you ever seen this before?" Peter asked as he tapped the urn to his left with the tip of the flawless silver blade and the red mist moved closer.

"_Yes, it was…."_ Lord Henry said as the red mist turned and the black mist backed away. _"It was after I regained consciousness after my stroke."_

"When did you have the stroke?" Peter asked and the red mist turned toward him.

"_It was right after…."_

"Was it the day Gretchen died?"

"_Yes."_

"Let me guess," Peter said he walked toward the black mist with the sword held tightly in his hands, "You hid their bodies somewhere you knew the police wouldn't look then had their bodies taken away with Gretchen's body. I bet you even went to supervise the cremation!"

"Wait, are you saying that the children are in there?" Cassidy asked as she peeked out from behind the large chunk of the ceiling and pointed to the urn.

"Yep," Peter said as he popped the "p" and locked his eyes on the black mist. "Am I right? Are they in there? Did you cremate their bodies along with Gretchen's?"

"_Yes." _came from the black mist and the red mist growled.

"And you placed the urn in his room to torture him?"

"_Yes, imagine the irony of him moaning about where they were when they were sitting on the mantel all along!"_

"But you didn't expect their cries to haunt you day and night. It would drive anyone mad. The thing was you couldn't tell anyone what was going on or they would know they accused the wrong woman. So, instead of coming clean, you off yourself. Nice," Peter said as the black mist roared and sailed toward him. Roaring, he swung the sword and the black mist screeched as the flawless silver blade sliced the black mist in two.

The room started shaking harder as he pointed toward the French doors and shouted for them to run. Cassidy and Cassandra had picked up the urns as Dougal and Peter followed them and the mists, Boe and Cross were behind them. They ran toward the trees when they stopped and turned, watching a good portion of the house falling to the ground. When the dust cleared, a black mist floated out of the rubble as Peter sighed and held the handle of the sword tightly in his hands. Before the black mist could move, a blue/white light surrounded the black mist and they covered their ears as a shrill scream filled the air. The blue/white light faded as they uncovered their ears and Dougal picked the camera off the ground. He checked the camera then turned it off as Cassandra walked to Peter and slid her arms around his arm.

"What the hell was that?" Cassidy asked as Peter placed the sword back in the scabbard and blinked his eyes a few times.

"I have no fucking idea," Peter said when he felt someone pulling on his fingers and a tendril from the small, white mist wagged up and down, making him smile and slightly bug out his eyes. "Sorry!"

"Och, Mate, you are a terror when it comes tae houses," Dougal said as he panned the house and Peter cross his arms over his chest and smiled, nodding his head.

London, England

The bedroom was quiet while Dougal looked up at the ceiling and had his hands behind his head. Cassidy was talking on the phone with Simon when she placed the receiver on the cradle of the telephone and snuggled against him. Her head rested on the center of his chest when he wrapped his arm around her and she looked up at him.

"What did he say?" Dougal asked as he brushed the hair from her eyes.

"The good news is Lord Cummings isn't going to sue us for what happened to the house. He said that all the construction work has made the foundation unstable," she said and he nodded his head.

"What is he going tae do then?"

"He is going to demolish the house and start over. He did say he was going to repair the Cromstoke mausoleum."

"That's good."

"The bad news is the Beeb isn't going to show our footage."

"Why nae?" he asked and she gently stroked his chest.

"Simon said there was too much proof of paranormal activity. I told him to keep the footage and we'll do a special on how we solved what happened to Robert and Emily Cromstoke."

"Does that mean Peter has tae come back?"

"No, we did some interviews before they left and we'll use those," she said and he kissed the top of her head. "You two are friends now, right?"

"Well, I admit that he's got some great skills when it comes tae magic, but he is rough on houses," he said and she laughed and gently smacked his side. "Aye, we're friends."

"Good," Cassidy said when she gently climbed on top of him and slid her hands under his arms. Dougal sighed while she kissed down his chest and he slid his hands up her arms. Her lips slid over his nipple as he sighed and half closed his eyes. She kissed across his chest as he carefully pulled her up his body and kissed her lips. She moved her fingers through his hair, but neither of them noticed the door opening or Campbell walking toward the bed. Dougal yelped when Campbell poked him in the side and Cassidy looked at her slightly upset son. "Oh, Love, what's wrong?"

"Brendan threw me out of the room," he said with a sniff as she looked at Dougal and he looked up at the ceiling.

"And why did he do that?" Dougal asked while Cassidy carefully climbed off of him and sat next to him. Campbell climbed on the bed then crawled over Dougal when he snuggled between them and Cassidy wrapped her arms around him, kissing the top of his head.

"He said I was snoring!" Campbell half shouted as she hushed him then they got off the bed and left the room. Smiling, Dougal wiped his face with his hands then rolled his eyes and softly laughed.

"We need a bigger house," he sighed then got up as he left the room and headed down the hallway.

(A week later)

Las Vegas, Nevada

The ice tinkled in the glass while Peter sat on the high back chair and sipped on the Midori. The lights from the casinos sparkled in the darkness as he listened the fire crackling in the gas fireplace and sighed.

The door to the mausoleum opened as Peter and Dougal walked inside and the dust sparkled in the light coming from the stain glass windows. At the center of the room was the tomb of white marble that held Lady Angelica's coffin and a carved statue of a woman with her hands folded in prayer was on the lid of the tomb. Cassidy was holding the camera as Peter looked around when he saw two alcoves to his right and he and Dougal walked to the alcoves, placing the urns on the shelves. Cassidy told him that they would tell Lord Cummings about the urns as they walked outside and the door closed behind them. Looking to his left, he watched as the mists changed and Lord Henry, his family and Gretchen stood in front of him. Their images reminded him of holograms as they flickering in a blue light and he softly smiled at them.

"_Thank you,"_ Lord Henry said as he held his hand out and Peter nodded, sliding his hand toward Lord Henry's hand. The air was cold as they moved their hands up and down then Peter looked at Lady Angelica and her eyes were no longer sad. Nodding his head, he smiled at her as she nodded her head back and Gretchen nodded her head as well.

"_Father, what's that?"_ Robert asked as he pointed to something Peter, Cassidy, Cassandra nor Dougal could see and Peter sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"That's where you're going," Peter sighed when Gretchen's eyes widened and her mouth fell open.

"_Fredrick!" _she shouted then ran off as they heard a loud squealing sound and Lady Angelica softly laughed.

"I guess she went to be with Fredrick," Peter teased and they nodded their heads.

"_I guess we better go catch up with her," _Lord Henry said with a grin when Peter felt something pulling on his right pinkie and he looked down, seeing Emily holding onto his pinkie. _"Darling, come, we have to go."_

"_No! Stay with Peter!"_ Emily said when Peter knelt down and looked into her sad eyes.

"Oh, now, as much as I would love to take you home with me, I know your mummy and daddy would be so sad if you didn't go with them," he said as Emily looked at Lord Henry while he stuck out his lower lip and made what sounded like a sniffing sound. Emily ran by Peter when she held onto Lord Henry's legs and looked up at him.

"_No cry, Daddy!" _she said as Peter stood up and Lord Henry picked Emily up, holding her in his arms. Feeling the tears in the corners of his eyes, Peter waved as they turned and started to fade while walking away and Cassandra slid her arm around his waist. Shrugging, he took her hand as they walked away and a mist of clouds moved across the sky.

"Penny for them," Cassandra said as she sat on his lap and took the glass out of his hand.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Angel Grove," he sighed and she kissed the tip of his nose. "Do you think I would make a good father?"

"Well, considering how you were when Jane and Charlie lived here, I would say yes. You would make a great dad," she said then sighed. "I wish I could…"

"Ah, no, we're not going there," he said as he tickled her and she laughed, wiggling on his lap.

"Well, you're the one who asked," she said when the intercom buzzer sounded and she got off his lap. Peter got up when he walked to the panic room and pushed the buttons on the panel. The door slid open as they walked inside and he looked at the screen.

"Yeah, what is it?" Peter asked after pushing the button.

"Sorry to bother you, Mister Vincent, but there's a deliver for you," the security guard said and his heart slammed his chest.

"I didn't order anything," he said then blinked his eyes a few times and sighed. "I'll be right down."

The security guard looked at the delivery man when Peter walked closer and was wearing the wig, goatee, moustache, sideburns and eyebrow rings. He was also wearing the makeup and the black, silk robe and matching boxers and tapped the delivery man on the back, making him turn around.

"Hi, you got something for me?" Peter asked as the delivery man looked him up and down and Peter arched his eyebrows up. It wasn't what he was wearing that bothered the delivery man. It was the air gun with a wooden stake sticking out of it in his right hand.

"You're…..Are you Peter Vincent?" the delivery man asked.

"Who the fuck else would I be?" he asked while tucking the air gun in the pocket of the black, silk robe then took the clipboard from the delivery man and signed the paper. He nearly tossed the clipboard back at the delivery man when the delivery man nodded then left, nearly running out the door. Peter looked at the long box leaning against the security desk when he shrugged then picked the long box up and headed down the hallway.

"What do you think it is?" Cassandra asked as Peter placed the long box on the high back chair and folded his arms over his chest. He had taken off the wig, moustache, goatee, sideburns and eyebrow ring as he titled his head to one side and smiled.

"It's a box," he said as she gently nudged him and he laughed. He looked at the shipping label when his face went blank and he went to get something to open the long box. "It's from Lord Cummings."

"What would he be sending you?" she asked as he shrugged then walked back with a letter opener and opened the box. He removed the security wrap when he removed the portrait out of the box and Emily and Robert smiled at them. Cassandra picked the letter off the floor as he looked at the portrait and she saw the sadness in his eyes. "He said he found this in the loft and thought you would like it. How did he get your address?"

"He must have called Cassidy and she called her agent and he called my agent and he gave it to him," Peter said as he held the portrait in his hands and looked around the room to find a place to hang the portrait.

"Well that would explain why you saw them in your dream," she said in reference of his telling her about the dreams he had and he nodded his head.

"All that's missing is the white, linen pants," he teased and looked at the portrait. She followed him down the hallway when they went into the den and he placed the portrait against the table. Taking down a painting of several demons attacking a naked woman, he placed the portrait on the wall when he stood back and folded his arms over his chest. Sliding an arm around her waist, he led her out of the room as the door closed behind them, but neither of them heard the soft sound of children's laughter filling the room.

The End


End file.
